Peligrosa verdad
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Bella Swan es una cazavampiros y conoce a Edward Cullen un vampiro, ¿que es lo que haran ellos para poderse amar siendo quienes son? y mas si la hermana de Bella se interpone en su camino arruinando su vida y destruyendo su futuro. Entren y averiguenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pov**

Las historias de los licántropos y de los vampiros eran verdaderas, todos lo sabían. Habían pasado miles de años desde que la guerra de los vampiros y los licántropos estallara eliminando a los purasangres completamente y también desde que se sello un tratado de mutua no agresión entre ambas especies.

Yo era una caza vampiros, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llamaban Bella, era un apodo que me puso mi madre desde muy pequeña, aunque ella, mi padre y mi hermanito que venia en camino murieron cuando tenia quince años. Mi hermana melliza Katherine me llevaba un año y tres largos años pasaron desde ese trágico accidente. Tenía dieciocho años y a pesar de ser una cazadora poderosa y respetada entre todos mis compañeros, no me sentía a gusto con la vida que tenia, era aburrida y repetitiva.

Mi familia, los Swan eran los cazadores mas fuertes que existían, después le seguían los Weber, los Stanley, los Newton y de esa familia me enfermaba la actitud engreída e infantil de Mike, el heredero de ese clan y por ultimo estaban los Sharends, claro que eso no indicaba que fuéramos lo únicos, habían muchos clanes pero los nuestros eran los mas sobresalientes. Los vampiros respetaban el tratado que existía entre ellos y los licántropos, y todo eso para proteger a los demás humanos y entonces se preguntaran por que existimos si los vampiros si se comportaban, la rabón era simple y sencilla : Algunos de ellos si se desconsolaban y no cumplían las normas impuestas y ahí entramos en acción, de todas maneras eso no sucedía muy menudo ya que en Forks se encontraba la academia "Nueva luna" , una academia hecha para educar a los vampiros cumpliendo con el tratado que se sello. Igual los humanos vivían atemorizados, la extinción de los purasangres impidió que los transformados pudieran tener hijos a sí que cada cierto tiempo los vampiros escogían a humanos por sus destrezas y habilidades y los transformaban en vampiros, eso no se lo impedíamos ya que el tratado también lo nombraba ya que ellos no vivían eternamente por eso siempre educaban a otros vampiros para que siguieran con su especie.

Nosotros somos fuertes, nuestras armas son hechas de un material increíblemente mortal, capaz de herir seriamente la piel de granito dura y fuerte como el mármol de un vampiro, no poseemos su velocidad del rayo, ni su fortaleza, pero nuestra intuición e instinto de supervivencia esta muy bien desarrollada, el entrenamiento de cualquier cazador empieza desde que se tiene 5 años, de esa manera los podíamos enfrentar, y no me podía quejar de mi fuerza, excepto claro, cuando aparecían Keyli o katherine ya que ellas me vencían, y eran las únicas (afortunadamente). Ambas eran mis hermanas, Katherine, era la jefa de nuestro clan desde que murieron papá y mamá, era muy fuerte y astuta e increíblemente hermosa, es alta ,delgada de cabello marrón claro, liso y corto y ojos negros que eran dos pozos de oscuridad que siempre estaban tramando algo que no siempre era bueno. Keyli, a pesar de no ser nuestra hermana de sangre (ella fue adoptada en nuestro clan a los seis años, cuando los vampiros mataron a toda su familia) era muy parecida a Katherine y no por el aspecto físico, ella tiene 16 años, es alta, bonita y de cabello negro como la tinta con ondas que la caía hasta mas debajo de sus caderas y sus ojos eran color castaños pero muy fríos, siempre fueron así desde que lo puedo recordar, casi nunca muestra sus emociones, bueno como decía ella es parecida a mi hermana por su actitud frívola y altanera.

En cambio yo no soy ni alta ni baja, tengo el cabello marrón claro largo hasta mi cintura y con ondas, y mis ojos son de color chocolate, Ángela solía decir que en mis ojos se podían leer claramente mis emociones, ella murió muchos años atrás cuando dio a luz a su hija semi vampira y el vampiro que la embarazo la dejo, ella se suicido después de que su hija nació y la pequeña Ali fue abandonada cruelmente por sugerencia de mi hermana katherine y debo decir

en su favor que ella era muy pequeña para saber lo que decía, apenas y tenis nueve años. Aunque yo me puse furiosa y le grite, lo que causo que mis padres la castigaran por su falta de humildad y por la crueldad que demostró, ella no me hablo meses y me sentí muy culpable, pero bueno que se iba a hacer.

-Bella –alguien conocido (lamentablemente) se me acerco y me saco de mis pensamientos abruptamente. Voltee con los puños apretados tratando de sonreír a Mike, si sabia que el también vendría a la fiesta de mi hermana, me iba al bonito prado que descubrí casualmente en uno de mis tantos paseos, era mejor que esto.

-Hola, Mike –salude agitando la mano, a pesar de que el estaba cerca de mi, quizá demasiado cerca.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no entras? La fiesta esta espectacular, tu ausencia se nota –el me dirigió una mirada extraña que pensé el creía era seductora.

-Deja a Bella en paz, pedazo de tonto –la voz burlona y fría de Keyli se hizo presente. Ambos alzamos la cabeza para verla recostada contra la pared y mirar a Mike con el ceño fruncido.

Mike le dirigió una mirada hosca, Keyli sonrió con malicia, uhh… se venia algo bueno.

-Déjanos solos, Keyli –ladro Mike con enojo –no es de tu imcubencia lo que Bella y yo hacemos

-Yo no veo que hagan nada…..en cambio Jessica, si que te va hacer algo y va ser muy doloroso cuando se entere lo que tú y Lauren hacían el otro día en _tu_ cuarto, tal vez me falle la memoria, aunque lo dudo ..eh… ¿pero tu y Jessica no son prometidos? –Me metí el puño en la boca para evitas reírme de la cara de Mike al escuchar las palabras de mi hermana –Lauren esta pasada de copas y se le puede escapar algo….oh…. espera…. Yo ya lo escuche, lo está gritando a cualquiera que se pare a oírla.

Mike salió corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello, y se metió a la casa con la cara pálida y sudando como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. Keyli echo reír con malicia pura y se acerco a mí a duras penas.

- Que mala eres –dije a pesar de que estaba riendo yo también, es que hubieran visto la cara de espanto de Mike, Jessica lo mataría, ella también era fuerte y no dudaría en usar sus poderes contra su novio para enseñarle a mantenerse fiel.

-Ah. Tu también lo disfrutaste – me dijo parando de reír y echando su pelo hacia atrás de una forma altanera –vamos, vete, yo te cubro.

-Katherine se enojara –dije aunque tenía ciertas esperanzas de salir.

-Ella está muy ocupada ahora, no notara tu ausencia y francamente hermanita necesitas una salida, puedes estar aquí a las siete, para ver si es que Mike sigue vivo.

Reí con ella otra vez, no lo pude evitar.

-Tu tuviste mucho que ver con eso ¿verdad?

-¿yo?-dijo con fingida inocencia –vale, que ese me cae como patada al hígado, no lo aguanto.

Y tú crees que yo si –masculle –es irritante tenerlo cerca, es insoportable, no entiendo como él y su ego caben en una habitación.

Pues te puedo asegurar que después de lidiar con Jessica de su ego, solo va quedar el recuerdo

Celebre con ella unos minutos de paz y me despedí, corrí hacia el bosque, nadie sabía que nuestra mansión estaba cerca de la academia ya que nuestro deber era mantenernos siempre en incógnita. La paz que sentía cuando corría era excelente y despejaba todos mis pensamientos. Los oscuros arboles daban sombras a todo el pacifico bosque. Camine allí lentamente para ver si podía ubicarme y encontrar el claro de ayer, era bonito y tenia un aspecto de ensueño, estaba segura que ahí me sentiría mejor, tenía que darles las gracias, después a Keyli por encubrirme.

Pero cuando llegue al claro mis sentidos se dispararon como cuchillas, me agazape con cautela, solo me sentía así cuando encontraba a un vampiro y hoy no tenía ganas de pelear. Di un paso y entre en el prado, la respiración se me corto cuando deslumbre en el medio del pequeño círculo a un hombre, pero no a cualquiera era un chico de unos 19 a 20 años de cabello cobrizo y despeinado, y piel increíblemente pálida recostada contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. Era la criatura más hermosa que vi en toda mi vida y disfrutaba del sol mientras este le acariciaba el cuerpo y su piel resplandecía levemente ante ese contacto.

En el momento en el que abrió sus perfectos ojos dorados sentí que el corazón quería salir de mi pecho, el se incorporo con lentitud y entrecerró sus ojos. En ese momento sentí que mi vida no era nada en comparación con él, y también sentí que un sentimiento empezaba a crecer dentro de mí, algo que no podía permitir.

Y eso era porque él era un vampiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward pov**

Hoy era uno de esos días en el que deseaba poder ser humano, y no lo decía por qué me irritaba ser vampiro, yo tenía todo, era poderoso y fuerte y tenía una familia realmente unida, y todo concordaba en mi mundo, a pesar de las bromas que entre Alice y Emment me hacían todos los días, ellos eran mis hermanos, no de sangre ya que los vampiros no podíamos tener hijos, pero fuimos transformados y adoptados por mis padres, yo era Edward Cullen, uno de los vampiros más poderosos y como no, mi clan era el más fuerte de todos los clanes de mi raza, pero yo estaba solo, ni mis padres , ni mi atolondrada hermana o el juguetón de mi hermano podían llenar el vacío que tenía en mi corazón muerto.

Alice se había casado hace dos décadas con Jasper Hale, el jefe del clan Hale, el tercer clan más poderoso entre los nuestros y ya no vivía mas con nosotros, pero nos visitaba de vez en cuando y ahí se encargaba de que me arrepintiera de haber deseado que volviera, ella era bajita, delicada e hiperactiva, tenía el cabello negro rebelde con cada punta señalando una dirección y sus dorados ojos estaban siempre brillando de malicia cada vez que ideaba un plan con Emment, el era el mayor , fue el primero en ser transformado, era musculoso, grande, de cabello negro y ondulado y se comportaba como un niño, naturalmente aun no entendía como Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Jasper lo soportaba, ellos se había casado hace tres décadas y ahora ella en cierto sentido llenaba el lugar de Alice, aunque ambas eran muy diferentes, Rosalie era rubia al igual que su hermano, de ojos azules y un poco altanera, el gusto por la moda era lo único común que tenia con mi hermana. Mis padres eran amables y compasivos y hace diez años me dejaron al cargo del clan, creían que ya tenía la edad suficiente para mandar sobre todos los vampiros, yo que los Cullen mandaban sobre todos los vampiros. Después seguían los Black, los Hale y los Denali, las cuatro familias más poderosas que existían y a los que todos debían obedecer y proteger con sus vidas.

-Cariño –la voz de mi madre me saco de mis ensoñaciones –tu padre y yo iremos a dar un paseo ¿quieres ir?

-No, gracias –respondí en un suspiro –hoy vendrá Alice a visitarnos le prometí que me quedaría aquí.

No quería ni pensar en lo que había planeado ese malvado duendecillo para torturarme el día de hoy.

-Bien –mi madre dijo y sonrió –nos vemos en unas horas, dile a Alice que nos espere.

Me sonrió y se fue con mi padre a una velocidad vampírica, algo que era más fácil que pretender ser humanos, como teníamos que comportarnos siempre, no es que los humanos no supieran de nosotros si no que trataban de ignorarnos y lo mejor era seguirle el juego y no ponerlos más nerviosos de lo que normalmente estaban.

El timbre sonó, me prepare mentalmente para lo que vendría, escuche claramente el chillido de emoción de Alice cuando le abrieron la puerta y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Rosalie bajar las escaleras en una fracción de segundo.

-_Ya llego –pensó –eso es bueno, tengo que convencerla de ir de compras, no me puedo perder ese vestido que vi….-_ básicamente ese fue el pensamiento de Rosalie. Ese era uno de mis dones, leer las mentes aun cuando todos a mi alrededor trataban de bloquear su mente, igual les leía los pensamientos, y era un martirio cuando se trataba de los pensamientos de mi hermano y su esposa ya que no tenían ningún pudor cuando estaban en su cuarto, ese erra el momento en el que yo me iba a pesar tranquilamente al prado que yo mismo hice en medio del bosque donde nadie me molestaba.

-_Fantástico –ese era el pensamiento de Emment –la enana ya está aquí, necesito un poco de ayuda para estimular la mente del pequeño Eddie._

Gruñí cuando me dijo Eddie, el sabia que odiaba ese apodo y no le importaba, su risa resonó por toda la sala justo cuando Alice entro y se tiro a mis brazos, empezó a divagar en su mente sobre lo que ocurrió entre ella y Jasper anoche y …rápidamente me concentre en otra cosa bloqueando sus pensamientos, no me gustaba saber nada de la vida privada de ellos. Ella vio mi contrariedad y rio.

-Francamente Alice puedes pensar en otra cosa en vez de eso –dije arrugando el ceño.

-No – fue su respuesta y me saco la lengua de manera infantil –eso te pasa por meterte en mi mente.

-Sabes que si pudiera no lo haría –replique tranquilamente –Hola, Jasper, es un gusto tenerte aquí –agregue extendiendo mi mano, el asintió mudamente y la estrecho.

-_Ten cuidado –me advirtió mentalmente –ella vio algo cuando veníamos aquí y no me quiso contar, pero trama algo._

_-Gracias –replique mentalmente solo para él._ Los vampiros podíamos leernos la mente cuando queríamos pero yo era la lamentable excepción, no podía parar mi don.

-No has venido a visitarnos en mucho tiempo y realmente pensé que crecerías un poco cuando te viera la próxima vez, enana –dijo Emment con sarcasmo y burla.

Alice se giro hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados de fastidio, pero súbitamente sonrió con maldad.

-Rosalie –dijo ella reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿sí?

-Me puedes hacer un favor –pidió.

-Claro – dijo Rosalie empezando a sonreír –entre mujeres debemos ayudarnos.

-Excelente –celebro Alice –pues creo que a Emment le hace falta una buena dosis de castigo – le mire sin entender al igual que todos- y que privarlo de las noches de lujuria que le das le haría comportarse mejor con su hermanita.

Emment sonrió burlonamente a Alice creyendo ciegamente que Rosalie no le haria caso, pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando Rosalie asintió mudamente aguantando la risa al igual que todos.

-¡No me puede hacer eso Rose¡ -chillo el siguiéndola cuando ella se fue a la cocina riendo.

-Claro que puedo Em. –rio ella sin hacerle caso –hoy empieza tu castigo.

Emment le siguió suplicándole que reconsiderar su decisión y como ella no dio su brazo a torcer, él le siguió implorando.

-Realmente no sé cómo puedes aguantar a este pequeño monstruito, Jasper –replique riéndome y señalando a Alice que fingió sentirse ofendida.

-Cuestión de practica –me respondió el abrazando a mi hermana y también riendo.

-Pues mucho cuidado con lo que dices Jas –amenazo Alice- o yo puedo seguir mi propio consejo, eh.

-Vale, vale – dijo el levantando las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

Alice le sonrió y le beso, aparte la mirada incomodo por el afecto que se demostraban y que yo no tenía. Suspire pesadamente y me aclare la garganta para que recordaran que aun tenían público, ellos se apartaron rápidamente.

-_Maldición…casi me olvido de Edward..,-_Alice pensó_ – ya seguiré con Jasper en la noche y en nuestra casa, lo primero es lo primero._

No entendí lo que pensó pero ella me mando dar un paseo y sabiendo que no podía contradecirla me fui. Decidí que me iría al claro, sería el mejor lugar en el que podía estar sin que me molestaran. Corrí libremente, esto era fantástico, era una de las cosas buenas de ser un vampiro. Tarde unos diez minutos en encontrarlo y después me senté en el respaldo de unos de los arboles que estaban cerca del lugar por el que los rayos del sol se filtraban. Cerré los ojos sonriendo y entonces me sentí observado.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré viendo a una chica, y no cualquiera era la criatura más hermosa que veían mis ojos y eso que yo vivía rodeado de vampiras hermosas, pero ninguna se le comparaba. Era bonita de cabello marrón y ojos de color chocolates muy hermosos. Me pare y entrecerré los ojos, estaba claro que ella despertaba en mi algo que nunca sentí por nadie, pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no necesitaba ver su ropa negra, ni la espada que tenia a un lado de su cintura ni la cautela en su rostro, solo con sentir la fuerza que emanaba de ella y el hecho de que tenía una figura delicada pero fuerte a la vez, y que podía ocultar muy bien su presencia me decía que ella era mi enemiga.

Una cazadora de vampiros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella pov**

El vampiro dio un paso vacilante, por un momento no dijo nada y yo tampoco lo hice, no deseaba romper con mi voz el hechizo de este momento tan especial y a la vez tan doloroso, si él fuera un humano o un cazador podía ir corriendo a sus brazos al instante sin importar el hecho de que no lo conociera, solo interesaría el hecho de que lo necesitaba y que a pesar de que lo acababa de conocer el se había convertido en la razón de mi existencia, pero no podía cometer semejante cosa, no mientras veía el leve brillo que emanaba su piel al contacto con el sol, no mientras pudiera sentir el aura oscura y peligroso que emanaba de él. Dios él era un vampiro, mi enemigo y debía quitar de mis aturdida mente, esos pensamientos.

-_Recuerda a Ángela, Bella, recuérdala –pensé- se suicido por qué ese vampiro rompió su corazón y no le importo el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada, y además que diría Katherine_- arrugue el gesto nada mas de pensar en lo que diría Katherine de eso, ella desaprobó el comportamiento de Ángela y dijo que ella obtuvo lo que buscaba por meterse con un monstruo. Suspire pesadamente al recordarla.

-¿Estás bien? –su perfecta y musical voz me saco de mi cháchara mental. Alce la vista solo para toparme con sus hermosos ojos dorados preocupados. Desvié la vista instantáneamente al tiempo que me sonrojaba.

-Si –respondí un poco cortante, no deseaba hacerle saber cómo había afectado mi patética vida con solo verle, necesite de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y de los años de práctica para mantenerme fría e indiferente. El aire a mi alrededor cambio ligeramente y llevo mi olor hasta el, vi su expresión cambiar inmediatamente y me pude en guardia al instante.

-Yo… -el hablo con la voz entrecortada y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de mi – lo siento –mascullo.

No le respondí, solo me concentre en lograr que mi escudo mental me rodeara completamente. Ese era uno de mis dones por así decirlo, ya sabía que todos creían que éramos completamente humanos, pero eso no era verdad, solo los Swan y los Weber teníamos ciertos rasgos de vampiros, una de nuestros antepasados fue un vampiro, ahí estaba la razón de que fuéramos mas fuertes que los otros cazadores y algunos teníamos dones que lo utilizábamos en nuestro beneficio, personalmente el mío, Katherine en cambio tenía una gran intuición , ningún plan de ella fallaba, y aparte tenía una fuerza y velocidad parecida a la de los vampiros, pero eso carecía de importancia si es que mi olor tentaba al chico.

-¿Mejor? –pregunte cautelosamente.

-Si –respondió gélidamente –realmente siento que tu olor sea demasiado apetecible para mí –se adelanto los pasos que retrocedió y me observo otra vez con los ojos entrecerrados –eres una Swan

No fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación pero igual respondí:

-Si

-Pues te puedo decir que yo no rompí ninguna regla, fuiste tú la que se metió en mi prado, así que si puedes hacer el favor –alzo levemente su mano y señalo el lugar por donde entre.

Eso me enfureció al instante, el no tenía ningún maldito derecho a hablarme de ese modo.

-Soy libre de caminar por donde se me pegue la reverenda gana vampiro, y ni tu ni ningún chupasangre me va decir lo que debo hacer hoy o cualquier otro maldito día ¿entendiste?

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen –me indico con una perfecta sonrisa. No entendía porque ahora sonreía abiertamente y odiaba el modo en el que me ponía, como si fuera una estúpida e infantil niña humana, a pesar de que era humana en casi toda mi totalidad el no tenia dercho a burlarse de mí.

-No me importa tu nombre –le gruñí exasperada, había cambiado de decisión, ahora que lo pensaba no me vendría mal relajarme pateando el trasero de ese, aunque debía tener muy en claro mis oportunidades si es que era de verdad Edward Cullen.

-Yo no te atacare si tu no lo haces, recuérdalo –me espeto –el tratado lo dice y yo tengo la total libertad de matarte y los tuyos no podrán vengarte si es que tú haces el menor movimiento para pelar conmigo.

-Al diablo el tratado –exclame.

-Si tú lo quieres – se inclino ligeramente –por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Bella Swan –dije entre los dientes apretados, el tenia razón, y Katherine se pondría furiosa si es que yo cometiera alguna estupidez. Me erguí lentamente y él me imito.

-Lo siento –masculle a regañadientes- Pero me gusto este prado y quise venir a pensar un rato con tranquilidad…. Qué pena que no lo conseguí – añadí por lo bajo y él me escucho.

Su risa fue mejor que su voz. Sentí que me quedaba mirándolo como una tonta, así que camine y me senté cerca de donde él había sentado minutos antes.

-Este prado lo hice yo – me dijo – y si quieres puedes venir aquí, por mi no hay problema, lamento mi actitud egoísta de hace unos momentos, fue la sorpresa de ver a una cazadora.

Mientras lo decía se sentó a mi lado y me evaluó con curiosidad. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo e igual me obligue a mirarlo.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-Hace décadas, probablemente antes de que nacieras – fue su respuesta y no me quitaba los ojos de encima y eso me entorpeció como nunca.

-Eh… ah… pues es muy bonito.

-Gracias – dio con perfecta cortesía.

Me obligue a contar mentalmente hasta diez y después le mire de nuevo, diablos no me quitaba los ojos de encima y me incomodaba mucho, si hubiera sido otro chico hace rato que le hubiera gritado que apartara la mirada pero con el perdía mi fuerza y altanería. Después de unos minutos el me empezó a hablar, sol atine a responder a sus pregunta mientras veía con incredulidad como la fascinación si iba pintando en sus perfectos rasgos. Le conté toda mi vida antes de que me diera cuenta y el también me conto todo sobre él, sobre su familia y sobre su soledad, y no pude menos que darle algunas palabras reconfortantes. Hablaba con él como nunca pude hablar con nadie y eso me asusto. El tiempo transcurrió de manera rápida y cuando anocheció me despedí, me dijo que vendría la día siguiente, solo agite la mano y él se fue.

Corrí muy rápido para llegar a casa pero tal como lo dijo Keyli, nadie noto mi ausencia y eso era por que todos estaban observando divertidísimos como Mike corría por todo el césped con Jessica detrás de él, Keyli lo estaba celebrando y sus comentarios no ayudaban a reducir el carácter explosivo de Jess.

-Ven acá cobarde- gritaba ,pero Mike corría muy rápido y después de unos minutos ella se canso y se metió en la casa furiosa.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo –Mike paro al frente de mi hermana, Keyli alzo una ceja divertida ante la cara asesina de Mike.

-Si fuera así ¿qué?- respondió con hipocresía y veneno destilando sus palabras.

-Eres una… -Mike corrió como si fuera un toro y arremetió contra mi hermana, no intervine y nadie lo hizo, todos sabíamos de sobra quien iba a ganar y los patéticos esfuerzos del chico no le llegaron ni a los tobillos a mi hermanita, ella le cogió del brazo y con increíble fuerza lo alzo y tiro contra el suelo, su muñeca se torció y su humillación fue total.

-Tal vez eso te enseñe a respetar a las mujeres –dijo con enojo –y atrévete a repetir esto y no lo cuentas.

Lo dejo ahí tirado, corrí tras ella, pero eso no me hizo olvidar a Edward ni por un instante. Suspire con resignación cuando ella empezó a despotricar de cuan falsos y cobardes eran los hombres. No le respondí cuando ella me pidió mi afirmación, solo podía pensar en Edward y en las emociones y sentimientos que causaba en mi. Sabía que esto estaba mal, solo que no me interesaba. Era algo prohibido y peligroso, sin embrago me arriesgaría. Mañana iría al claro.


	4. Chapter 5

**Bella pov:**

Keyli ingreso a mi cuarto furiosa, Mike estaba quejándose con Katherine y ella lo escuchaba atentamente, no podía decir que no estaba enojada con él, después de todo era un imbécil aniñado con aires de superpoderoso que engaño a Jessica y encima tenía el descaro de hacer un escándalo porque según el Keyli tenía la culpa de que su compromiso con Jess se haya roto hace exactamente dos minutos. Que hipócrita era.

-Es un pobre diablo –exclamo ella pateando la silla de mi mesa de estudio –realmente no se que le vio Jessica.

-Cada uno a lo suyo, hermanita –dije mordiéndome el labio. Aun seguía recordando la cara perfecta de Edward y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ella decía. Ya sea con los ojos cerrados o abiertos no podía olvidar cuanto me atraía el brillo dorado de su seductora mirada o cuanto me encandilaba su perfecta y torcida sonrisa.

- Aunque creo que son tal para cual, después de todo ella no es una santa –agrego Keyli con furia.

- ya basta –dije levantándome y frunciéndole el ceño – Jessica es mi amiga.

-Ja, si como no –se burlo –es tan amiga tuya al igual que yo soy tu verdadera hermana.

Fruncí los labios tensa, cada vez que se enojaba sacaba a colación ese tema, el hecho de que no era nuestra hermana de sangre y compararlo con mi amistad con Jess era igual a decir que Jessica no apreciaba mi cario, ella era un poco….frívola, pero en el fondo era buena persona, y bueno Keyli nunca se sentía a gusto cuando recordaba el detalle de que no era una verdadera Swan. Aun recordaba aquel día hace diez años cuando la familia de Keyli fue atacada y cuando mis padres, Katherine y otros cazadores le salvaron de una muerte segura.

_Flashback_

_-puedo ir –pedí_

_-No, Bella –dijo mi madre acariciándome el cabello – solo tienes ocho años._

_- Katherine tiene nueve y ella si puede ir –me queje dando una patada al suelo._

_-Te lleva un año y esta discusión se termina aquí- dio Charlie, mi padre con severidad –vamos René, Katherine, en marcha. Si no esos vampiros mataran a esa familia humana._

_Ambas asintieron y se ajustaron las espadas al cinto, tenía ganas de llorar pero me contuve ya era humillante quedarme casa mientras ellos iban a arriesgar su vida y ponerme a soltar lagrimas no solucionaría nada. Me quede esperando muchas horas casi hasta el amanecer y ya estaba preocupados por ellos, de vez en cuando pelear con vampiros mataba a algunos cazadores y no quería ni imaginarme la vida sin mis padres, pero llegaron a las cinco y media de la mañana ensangrentados y cargando a una pequeña niña en brazos. _

_-¿Qué paso? –pregunte aunque me temía que ya sabía la respuesta._

_-Los mataron –dio mi madre con la cara fría- no llegamos a tiempo, solo ella sobrevivió._

_- Se quedara aquí hasta que se recupere y después irá a un orfanato humano –replico mi padre dejándola en el sofá y manchándolo todo de sangre, su mirada estaba llena de lastima por la pequeña niña humana._

_-Pobrecita –susurro mi hermana en voz baja –pero los vampiros ya están muertos, eso es lo único que podemos hacer. _

_La mire sorprendida, era la primera vez que ella sentía lastima y se preocupaba por otra persona que no fuera ella. Pero lo cierto es que Keyli no se fue nunca, Katherine convenció a mis padres de que se quedara y resulto muy beneficioso, Keyli se volvió una chica fría y altanera pero lo que tenia de fría y altanera lo tenia de fuerte y poderosa, una humana con poderes inauditos que se llevo el titulo de la cazadora de vampiros más poderosa de todo el clan Swan y que fue adoptada oficialmente dentro de la familia a los diez años._

_Fin de la flashback_

Manuela, un cazadora de nuestro clan ingreso a mi cuarto sacándome de mis pensamientos y callando a Keyli, para informarnos que Katherine quería hablar con nosotras, suspirando bajamos a verla. Mi visita al prado tenía que esperar.

**Hola**

**El capitulo es bien pequeñito pero les prometo que la próxima vez lo hago de un largo decente y subiré dos capítulos con el punto de vista de Edward y Alice, hablar de Keyli es muy importante porque tiene mucho que ver con el futuro de Reneesme. Dejen reviews, por fi y si quieren que agreguen algo solo díganlo, muchas gracias por sus opiniones ya que las mismas me pueden ayudar a perfeccionar mi fic.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Edward pov:**

La cazadora se me quedo viendo un momento, pero fue suficiente para poder apreciar la hermosura de mirada y la delicadeza de su figura, era perfecta, como nunca lo fue Tanya que insistía en acercarse a mí, no supe que decir, por primera vez en mi existencia me quede sin palabras, no podía dejar de verla con fascinación, era la mujer que había estado esperando para llenar ese vacío en mi interior, la única razón de mi existencia y por la que haría lo que fuera. Rindiéndome ante su mirada no pude menos que pensar que ella era la elegida para mí, pero ¿por qué una caza vampiros? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que era la encargada de ser mi suplicio? Empecé a preocuparme cuando vi que ella no se movía para nada. ¿Acaso le ocurría algo? Me adelante un paso sin saber de donde nacía aquella actitud sobre protectora sobre esa humana a la que el destino y mi infierno personal se encargaron de ponerla en mi camino, era mi enemiga. Había un tratado entre los cazadores y los vampiros, si, pero eso no impedía que los mismos nos odiaran y desearan nuestra muerte, seguro que lo mismo pensaba la chica que tenía delante de mí, ella no debía ser la excepción y eso me entristeció.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte. No quería que le pasara nada. Ella me miro y se sonrojo imperceptiblemente y desvió la mirada, menos mal que lo hizo ya que la sangre en sus mejillas despertaron mi sed y yo no deseaba hacerle el mas mínimo daño. ¿Cómo es que esa insignificante humana acababa de sacudir mi mundo? Ni yo tenía una respuesta lógica a esa pregunta.

-Si –respondió cortante. Eso me hizo sentir rechazado y no lo entendí, el sentimiento hacia ella era más grande de lo que pensé, ella estaba arruinando mi pacifica y relajante vida, pero no me importaba, solo quería escuchar su voz de nuevo.

El aire a su alrededor cambio y me trajo su esencia, algo para lo que no estaba preparado, me golpeo como una bola de demolición, haciendo que la ponzoña acudiera a mi boca sin que yo lo quisiera, y que la sed me consumiera, ella era mi ángel y a la vez mi verdugo, de eso tenía seguridad completa al sentir su delicioso aroma, quería ir y morderla y probar su sangre y deleitarme con el liquido de vida que corría bajo su pálida piel, pero me contuve, los años de práctica me sacaron de mi locura temporal.

-Yo…-hable con voz entrecortada, lleve mi mano a mi garganta y me aleje de ella varios pasos. Su mirada se volvió cauta y se puso en guardia al instante, debía controlarme, no quería asustarla- los siento –masculle respirando por la boca.

Mi ángel no respondió solo se concentro, en que, no lo sabía, su frente se pobló de arrugas al fruncir el ceño con intensidad y concentración y su esencia dejo de viajar por el aire. Me tranquilizo saber que tenía una forma más eficaz de protegerse que una espada, solo que eso significaba una cosa, ella podía ocultar su esencia y eso conllevaba a que tenía un poder y los humanos normales no desarrollaban muchos poderes, y más si era una cazadora, había dos clanes de cazadores que descendían de vampiros, los Swan y los Weber, la heredera del segundo clan murió hace años, así que solo quedaba una opción: una Swan, una de las más poderosas, pero cuál de las tres.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto con cautela destilando su voz, me fastidio que se sintiera en peligro conmigo y respondí con voz cortante que la ofendió:

-Sí, realmente siento que tu olor sea demasiado apetecible para mí- me adelante los pasos que retrocedí mientras decía lo que era notable, ¿para qué negar lo inevitable?-Eres una Swan.

Lo die como una afirmación pero ella respondió.

-Si

-Pues te puedo decir que yo no rompí ninguna regla, fuiste tú la que se metió en mi prado, así que si puedes hacer el favor –alce levemente mi mano y señale el lugar por donde entro. Mi idea no era ser duro con ella, pero sabía que eso la crisparía, era lo común entre los cazadores y quería que me dijera su nombre.

Funciono.

-Soy libre de caminar por donde se me pegue la reverenda gana vampiro, y ni tu ni ningún chupasangre me va decir lo que debo hacer hoy o cualquier otro maldito día ¿entendiste?-respondió furiosa y con un pequeño puchero.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen –le indique con una perfecta sonrisa. Logre entrar en este tema así que dentro de poco podía saber su nombre y ya no sería necesario ser cortante para hablar cuando lo que quería hacer era estrecharla entre mis brazos y enterrar mi rostro en su hermoso cabello, y perderme en la dulzura de sus labios.

-No me importa tu nombre –me gruño exasperada, parecía que quería matarme.

-Yo no te atacare si tu no lo haces, recuérdalo –le espete –el tratado lo dice y yo tengo la total libertad de matarte y los tuyos no podrán vengarte si es que tú haces el menor movimiento para pelear conmigo- evite hacer un gesto de dolor al mencionar el hecho de matarla, primero me entregaba a loa cazadores antes de lastimarla.

-Al diablo el tratado –exclamo.

-Si tú lo quieres – me incline ligeramente, tenía que pararla, no quería pelear con ella–por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Bella Swan –dijo entre dientes, la razón entro en su cabeza ya que se irguió y la imite aliviado. Su nombre no le hacía justicia ella era mucho mejor que bella, era una preciosidad, la perfección hecha mujer.

-Lo siento –mascullo a regañadientes- Pero me gusto este prado y quise venir a pensar un rato con tranquilidad…. Qué pena que no lo conseguí – añadió por lo bajo, me reí de su comentario.

Camino y se sentó cerca de donde había sentado minutos antes.

-Este prado lo hice yo – le dije tratando de sonar amistoso – y si quieres puedes venir aquí, por mi no hay problema, lamento mi actitud egoísta de hace unos momentos, fue la sorpresa de ver a una cazadora

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-Hace décadas, probablemente antes de que nacieras –respondí y no le quite los ojos de encima.

-Eh… ah… pues es muy bonito.

-Gracias – dije con perfecta cortesía.

Le sonreí y ella se olvido de respirar, me sentí completo en cuanto la tuve cerca, me quede mirándola fijamente saboreando las fantasías de besarla, ella parecía cohibida y eso me dio satisfacción, me empecé a preguntarle por ella y sui familia, pensé que Bella no respondería pero si lo hizo, me hablo de ellas y sus dos hermanas y de la muerte de sus padres, y yo en cambio le hable de mi, de mis hermanos y de mis padres, me dio palabras reconfortantes cuando le dije que llevaba solo mucho tiempo, y desee que fuera solo una simple humana, sería más fácil y estaba seguro que ella también lo intuía, una amistad entre vampiros y cazadores era algo prohibido, y un amor mucho más, pero elimine de mi mente ese hecho y me dedique a disfrutar este pequeño momento de perfección a su lado.

Cuando oscureció nos despedimos y le dije que vendría al día siguiente, me consolé con el hecho de pensar que lo que vi en sus ojos fue esperanza, agito la mano y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque. Quise seguirla para asegurarme que llegaba salvo a su casa pero era una cazadora y se sabía defender, además lo sentiría. Así que me fui a la casa, pensando en ella.

Alice me recibió, se tiro a mis brazos feliz y empezó a saltar de pura alegría. Jasper salió a ver qué pasaba con su esposa.

-¿A que es adorable?-cuestiono ella sonriendo con adoración, al principio no entendí, pero su siguiente comentario me hizo darme cuenta de que hablaba de Bella –Es bonita, perfecta y será mi amiga, Bella es adorable, ¿Edward? ¿Qué entendiste?

-Eso fue lo que viste- Jasper dijo.

-Si- respondió abrazándome.

Bueno, ahora entendía por qué insistió en que saliera, pero Alice era consciente de que Bella era una cazadora, era consciente de que la mitad del mundo se opondría a nuestra relación en el caso que hubiera una.

-Es la cuñada que siempre quise –Alice siguió hablando-la llevare de compras todos los días,… jamás entenderé el gusto por la ropa negra por parte de esos….-se paró en seco y me miro con cautela, eso fue suficiente para darme cuente de que ella si sabía que Bella era una caza vampiros y no le importaba, le sonreí y despeine ligeramente su cabello negro, era mi hermana favorita, siempre estaría conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y ella me daba su apoyo y era suficiente, pelearía y conquistaría el amor de Bella.

-_Edward, se que Bella es una cazadora- pensó Alice con una sonrisa –pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que se aman y yo les cubriré._

Y acto seguido me mostro su visión. Ella estaba con nosotros, en nuestra boda, Bella con un vestido blanco y simple pero se veía igual de hermosa con lágrimas de felicidad en su cara.

-_Gracias, Alice-dije mentalmente-_entremos-agregue en voz alta al ver que Jasper nos miraba con curiosidad.

-_Pero que fue lo que dijo la enana- Emment pensó con incredulidad-El pequeño Eddie se casar, voy a tener una nueva hermanita… ¡yupi ¡_

_-Edward ¿enamorado? –Bufo mentalmente Rosalie-es imposible, deben estar hablando de otro Edward._

_-Oh, mi pequeño Edward al fin ha encontrado a su persona ideal, que bien-pensó Esme con ternura._

_-¿Quién será ella?- pregunto mentalmente Carlisle a sí mismo- me gustaría conocerla, ha logrado lo que nadie logro._

Suspire pesadamente al verlos reunirse en el comedor, tendría que afrontar sus preguntas y debía ser muy inteligente ya que eran muy persuasivos y pensar que sería fácil escaparme de ellos era insultar su inteligencia. Alice apretó mi mano y ambos pasamos a la casa donde tendría que enfrentar a mi familia.


	6. Chapter 7

**Bella pov**

Katherine nos hizo un gesto con la mano para tomar asiento en cuanto pasamos a su despacho, le sonrió a Keyli y a mi apenas me dirigió una mirada, eso me dolió, ella trataba a Keyli como si fuera la única familia viva que le quedaba y a mí como si fuera una desconocida, aunque eso había sido así siempre, desde que podía recordar, a las única que yo podía considerar cono hermanas eran a Keyli y Ángela, que pena que la ultima muriera años atrás.

-Mike vino a quejarse de que su compromiso con Jessica Stanley se ha roto por tu culpa Keyli-dijo mi hermana que parecía que tenían problemas para contener la risa-que dices tú.

-Que es un inepto que no merece ni a Jessica ni a nadie –respondió mi hermana automáticamente.

-Ya, pero eso no soluciona la pregunta que te hice.

Keyli suspiro resignada y asintió.

-Sí, tuve que ver mucho ¿contenta?, pero eso no significa que yo sea la culpable, quien le mando acostarse con ella, yo no, y ciertamente nadie le puso una pistola en la cabeza para que le pusiera los cuernos a Stanley.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –pregunte.

-Quiere una pelea con Keyli por manchar su "honor"- repuso mi hermana con frialdad en mi dirección, pues que le pasaba ahora, yo no hice nada.

-¿Por qué miras a Bella así?- pregunto Keyli con el ceño fruncido.

Mi hermana se lo pensó un momento, probablemente viendo si lo que decía era necesario saberlo, y después hablo:

-Dice que ya que su compromiso con la heredera de los Stanley se ha roto por culpa de Keyli, exige un compromiso con una de nosotras- apunto con desdén. Keyli exploto en carcajadas pero yo no, ya me imaginaba a quien de nosotras quería como esposa y la idea me desagradaba mucho, primero muerta antes de casarme con él.

-E-El…exige compromiso con una de nosotras –dijo Keyli entre risas –pues quien se ha creído el imbécil ese, es que acaso no sabe diferenciar el nivel, nosotras somos Swan y el es solo un Newton, no hay comparación –siguió riéndose pero no me gusto nada la mueca de satisfacción de Katherine al mirarme.

-De hecho ha sido muy explicito al solicitar a Bella como esposa –dijo con una sonrisa que corto las carcajadas de Keyli- y yo he dicho que si…

-¿Qué???????- gritamos a la vez indignadas y furiosas parándonos y tirando las sillas, le mire enojado y poco me importo su mirada de siéntate que me dirigió.

-Yo no me casare con ese tonto –grite –primero muerta y puedes ser la jefa de nuestro clan pero eso no te da derecho a decidir con quién me caso y con quién no.

-Cálmate Bella – me dijo con un siseo –le dije que sí, pero solo si vencía a Keyli y dada las circunstancias es obvio que no te casaras con él, pero no tuve más opción estamos en paz con todos y no es mi intención cambiar ese hecho.

-Bueno, eso cambia las cosas –masculle levantando mi silla y sentándome al tiempo de ver formarse en la cara de mi hermanita una arrogante y altanera sonrisa, nada la cambiaria, a ella le encantaba patear el ego de los hombres y en especial el ego de Mike Newton, ambos se tenían una ojeriza total y Keyli adoraría humillarle en público (aunque después de diez vencidas de parte de ella a él delante de muchos cazadores yo no veía la diferencia).

-El está herido – informe.

- Lo sé – replico Katherine y acto seguido me miro con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro –¿es que acaso te preocupa?

-En lo absoluto- dije con ferocidad.

-La pelea será en dos semanas, para ese entonces su mano ya estará bien, ah, y tienen que estar en forma, mañana pasado tenemos cita con los vampiros.

-¿Eh?

-Los vampiros cada cierto tiempo eligen a otros para transformarlos –explico rodando los ojos – y este año elegirán, nos darán el informe completo de todos los vampiros transformados en dos días y los conoceremos, al igual nosotros debemos darle el informe de todos los cazadores de nuestro clan y de todos los clanes existentes.

- No entiendo por qué debemos estar en paz con los chupasangres –Keyli frunció el ceño con odio puro en sus ojos castaños.

-Por que así debe ser –dije yo sin ponerme a pensar en lo que dije a continuación – no todos son malos.

-Creo que tienes fiebre Isabella –dijo Keyli con frialdad, sus palabras eran vacías y transmitían resentimiento, me encogí en el asiento bajo la firme y penetrante mirada de Katherine.

-No saldrás hoy, Isabella – me dijo con un gruñido – te quedaras a practicar con Keyli, no saldrás hasta que veamos a los vampiros, de hecho.

Asentí temerosa de despertar su mal humor, debí morderme la lengua antes de decir algo, Edward me atraía pero eso no significaba que debía defenderlo, era un cazadora, tenía que odiar a los vampiros y no defenderlos como acababa de hacer, y lo peor es que Keyli estaba molesta conmigo y como no, los vampiros mataron a su familia y yo estaba defendiéndolos y creo que lo mejor era no ir al prado .Tenia que olvidarme de Edward, yo tenía una vida y una familia y no la arriesgaría por alguien que tal vez me rompiera el corazón.

**Alice pov**

Jadee en cuanto vi que el futuro de mi hermanito con Bella se disolvía por completo, no podía ser, estaba segura que Edward estaba muy enamorado de ella así que entonces porque todo desaparecía como consumido por un tornado.

-Busca que pasa Alice – me dije cerrando los ojos y masajeándome las sienes y de pronto tuve otra visión

-_Te casaras con Mike Newton, Bella –dijo una mujer muy parecida a ella en el aspecto físico pero nada en el carácter, su mirada estaba llena de odio cuando miraba a Bella- no te quiero cerca de mí , vete._

_-pero…Katherine – lloro Bella- yo no quiero casarme con él._

_-Lo que quieras me importa muy poco, Isabella –grito llorando – vete, ya no eres más una Swan, por tu culpa Keyli murió, por tu culpa, defendiéndote cuando tu debiste morir, te odio._

_- Yo no,….. yo quería a Keyli –sollozo – yo la quiero… lamento que este muerta._

_-¡LARGATE¡ -grito – VETE_

_Bella salió llorando, corrió por el bosque cruzando la reserva india la Push y después se tiro por el acantilado y …..murió._

_-_No –grite sacudiendo la cabeza u con lagrimas en los ojos – Bella no

Me lleve las manos a la boca y fui a buscar corriendo a Edward, teníamos que evitar que eso sucediera, como sea, no permitiría que Bella muriera, nunca. Lo encontré recostado contra el árbol en la mitad de su prado, levanto la mirada en cuanto llegue.

-¿pasa algo Alice?

-Edward tenemos que impedir que Keyli Swan muera.

**Hola**

**Gracias por sus review, de verdad, les prometo y esta vez sí cumpliré un capitulo con el punto de vista de Katherine, y que dicen de la visión de Alice ¿morirá Keyli?.**

**Besos.**


	7. Chapter 9

**Katherine pov:**

Mike era un insoportable único, realmente cansaba oir sus estupideces, pero algo dentro de sus palabras me hicieron levantar la cabeza de mis papeles para mirarle fijamente con el ceño fruncido de indignación.

-Repite eso otra vez –pedí con frialdad y desdén, por su bien esperaba que solo fuera una broma.

-Exijo una pelea con esa bastarda que acogieron en su clan.

-Numero uno: vuelve a llamar bastara a Keyli y no la cuentas, numero dos: no estás en derecho de exigir nada, y numero tres: tu otra petición es ridícula –dije hablando con lentitud de tal forma que el comprendiera mis palabras. Vi con placer como tembló ante mi voz, y como no, este niño mimado no tenía el menor derecho a llamar bastarda a mi hermanita, por que Keyli era mi hermanita, era la única a la que consideraba mi familia, Bella no era más que un estorbo en mi camino del que pensaba deshacerme muy pronto, no era más que una debilucha que no merecía el apellido Swan.

-Ella es una bastarda, Keyli no es una verdadera Swan- dijo él con un leve temblor. Este chico debía aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. Gruñí y me levante, el retrocedió

-Ella es un Swan, mis padre la adoptaron hace diez años, y ni tu ni nadie va a venir a mi casa a insultar a mi familia, así que ahórrate tus insulsas explicaciones y vete, un Newton no tiene el menor derecho de exigir una pelea y menos de pedir la mano de una Swan.

-Claro que si, Jessica ha roto su compromiso conmigo y necesito una esposa.

-Dirás una sirvienta

-Yo no voy a tolerar que me…

-Tu toleras todo lo que quiera en _mi _casa –ordene – y seamos sinceros a Mike –le rodee y el frunció el ceño – crees realmente que puedas vencer a Keyli, ni yo puedo hacerlo y tu menos, ahórrate una humillación…_mas- _añadí con burla.

-Quiero una pelea con esa….con Keyli Salvatore – exclamo

- Como desees- dije sentándome- y si vences a Keyli te casaras con la que elijas …¿contento?.

-Si, pero quiero casarme con Bella.

Se fue y me dejo sola, llame a Manuela para que me trajera a Bella y Keyli, ella asintió y se fue a buscarlas, Keyli debía estar echa una furia por lo ocurrido, sonreí ante ese pensamiento, ella tenía un carácter explosivo único, y ese me gustaba, ella era fuerte y digna de ser una cazadora, quizás demasiado fuerte y eso me preocupaba, los vampiros habían elegido este siglo para transformar a humanos y Keyli era muy fuerte, no es que pensara que la transformaran ya que al ser una cazadora era imposible que la toquen , pero nunca se sabía. La quería mucho ya que ella era como yo, y por que era la única que había logrado reemplazar a Bella, ya que ella siempre fue la consentida de nuestros padres hasta que Keyli llego, eso me dio mucha alegría, odiaba a Bella, ella siempre era la buenita, la niña perfecta, la que no cometía errores, la que debía imitar como decían nuestros padres .me enfermaba su actitud de yo no fui que siempre tenia y ese airecito que se manejaba de niña inocente que lograba que todos los hombres a su alrededor babearan por ella, y por no contar que no tenia madera para ser cazadora.

Y eso que mis padres pensaban dejarla al cargo del clan, me entere de eso cuando cumplí quince años, era absurdo..¿No? dejarle a cargo de todo el clan a una buena para nada, era ridículo y sin embargo pensaban hacerlo, claro mi madre no contaba con que saldría embarazada y que sería un niño, casi me muero cuando me entere, eso solo significaba una cosa para mi, y era mi ruina total, yo era la primogénita y por derecho de sangre debía ser la jefa de mi clan a los dieciocho, pero si un varón venia en camino perdería mis derechos por los de el, y quedaría de lado, arruinada por una vida que no debía existir, así que hice lo único lógico que debía hacer, como Keyli ya había sido adoptada en nuestra familia, solo me quedaba deshacerme de ellos.

Mate a mis padres y a mi hermanito cuando nos fuimos a una fiesta, corte los cables del coche y como pasábamos cerca de un abismo el coche no pudo frenar a tiempo y el coche cayo y fue tragado por la oscuridad de la muerte cuando exploto, era una pena que Bella hubiese estado dentro del coche en el que estábamos Keyli y yo, trate de convencerla que subiera con mis padres, pero ella se empecino en subir con nosotras y se salvo la desgraciada, que suerte tenia, pero yo me iba a encargar que la suerte no estuviera más tiempo en su vocabulario.

Llamaron a la puerta y Salí de mis pensamientos.

-Entren.

Les hice un gesto con la mano para que tomen asiento en cuanto pasaron a mi despacho, le sonreí a Keyli y a apenas le dirigí una mirada a Bella, eso le dolió, lo pude ver y eso me produjo una gran satisfacción

-Mike vino a quejarse de que su compromiso con Jessica Stanley se ha roto por tu culpa Keyli-dije tratando de contener la risa-que dices tú.

-Que es un inepto que no merece ni a Jessica ni a nadie –respondió mi hermana automáticamente.

-Ya, pero eso no soluciona la pregunta que te hice.

Keyli suspiro resignada y asintió.

-Sí, tuve que ver mucho ¿contenta?, pero eso no significa que yo sea la culpable, quien le mando acostarse con ella, yo no, y ciertamente nadie le puso una pistola en la cabeza para que le pusiera los cuernos a Stanley.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –pregunto Bella con cautela en su voz.

-Quiere una pelea con Keyli por manchar su "honor"- repuse con frialdad en dirección de ella,

-¿Por qué miras a Bella así?- pregunto Keyli con el ceño fruncido.

Me lo pensé un minuto, tal vez fuera lo mejor decirle también a Bella, aunque me irritaba verla, y más cuando ponía esa cara de fingido dolor

-Dice que ya que su compromiso con la heredera de los Stanley se ha roto por culpa de Keyli, exige un compromiso con una de nosotras- apunte con desdén. Keyli exploto en carcajadas pero Bella no, ella también se imaginaba a quien de nosotras quería como esposa y la idea le desagradaba mucho, uhhmmm… quizás era lo mejor casarla con Mike, así seria infeliz

-E-El…exige compromiso con una de nosotras –dijo Keyli entre risas –pues quien se ha creído el imbécil ese, es que acaso no sabe diferenciar el nivel, nosotras somos Swan y el es solo un Newton, no hay comparación –siguió riéndose -De hecho ha sido muy explicito al solicitar a Bella como esposa –dijo con una sonrisa que corto las carcajadas de Keyli- y yo he dicho que si…

-¿Qué???????- gritaron a la vez indignadas y furiosas parándose y tirando las sillas, le dirigí una gélida mirada a Bella

-Yo no me casare con ese tonto –grito –primero muerta y puedes ser la jefa de nuestro clan pero eso no te da derecho a decidir con quién me caso y con quién no.

-Cálmate Bella – le dije con un siseo –le dije que sí, pero solo si vencía a Keyli y dada las circunstancias es obvio que no te casaras con él, pero no tuve más opción estamos en paz con todos y no es mi intención cambiar ese hecho.

-Bueno, eso cambia las cosas –mascullo levantando su silla y sentándose al tiempo de ver formarse en la cara de mi hermanita una arrogante y altanera sonrisa, nada la cambiaria, a ella le encantaba patear el ego de los hombres y en especial el ego de Mike Newton, ambos se tenían una ojeriza total y Keyli adoraría humillarle en público (aunque después de diez vencidas de parte de ella a él delante de muchos cazadores yo no veía la diferencia). Pero ese tonto rubio se lo merecía

-El está herido – informo Bella.

- Lo sé – replique y acto seguido le miro con una sonrisa malévola–¿es que acaso te preocupa?

-En lo absoluto- dijo con ferocidad.

-La pelea será en dos semanas, para ese entonces su mano ya estará bien, ah, y tienen que estar en forma, mañana pasado tenemos cita con los vampiros.

-¿Eh?

-Los vampiros cada cierto tiempo eligen a otros para transformarlos –explique rodando los ojos, era típico de ella olvidarse de todo – y este año elegirán, nos darán el informe completo de todos los vampiros transformados en dos días y los conoceremos, al igual nosotros debemos darle el informe de todos los cazadores de nuestro clan y de todos los clanes existentes.

- No entiendo por qué debemos estar en paz con los chupasangres –Keyli frunció el ceño con odio puro en sus ojos castaños.

-Por que así debe ser –dijo Bella– no todos son malos.

-Creo que tienes fiebre Isabella –dijo Keyli con frialdad, sus palabras eran vacías e hizo encogerse a Bella de miedo y como no, es que acaso se puso a pensar en lo que decía era obvio que lastimo a Keyli, Bella era una egoísta-No saldrás hoy, Isabella – le dije con un gruñido – te quedaras a practicar con Keyli, no saldrás hasta que veamos a los vampiros, de hecho.

Bella asintió y ella y Keyli se fueron, me irritaba tenerla como hermana pero no tenia forma de deshacerme de ella aun, pero parecía que había un clan de vampiros que iba a tacar a una familia humana, si la mandaba y por un _accidente _moría yo no tendría la culpa. Si, eso ina a hacer.

Y finalmente Bella dejaría de estorbarme

**Hola.**

**Espero que les guste, que opinan de Katherine, Besos y gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste, ah y todo este fic será de Bella y Edward y su secuela ya hablare de Reneesme y de todo lo que va a quedar pendiente en este fic**


	8. Chapter 10

**Alice POV****:**

Edward se levanto al instante con el rostro contrariado y el ceño fruncido, rápidamente cerré los ojos y le mostré la visión, se quedo estático en cuanto vio Bella tirarse del acantilado. Alce la mano y la sacudí frente a sus ojos, pero parecía que no podía verme, me quede callada a la espera que lograra recuperarse.

Ya había pasado un día desde que tuvimos aquella reunión, cuando ellos se enteraron de que Edward estaba enamorado, y entre los dos nos aseguramos de que quedaran satisfechos, principalmente por Esme, que se preocupaba mucho por nosotros, aunque era obvio que nadie entendió por que no le queríamos decir nada de la chica. Bella Swan era una cazadora de vampiros y si nuestra familia se enteraba no quería imaginar lo que sucedería, hace diez años sucedió lo mismo, y dio como resultado la muerte de la cazadora y casi se rompe el tratado entre nosotros.

Nadie aceptaría esta relación, por que sería prohibida. Y yo quería la felicidad para mi hermanito, no que se condenara a la miseria. Pero uno no elige de quien enamorarse.

-Como sucede esto? – Me pregunto en cuanto se recupero- que ocasiona la muerte de Keyli Swan.

-eso quisiera saber- suspire frustrada- pero no tengo idea, lo siento.

-Vámonos a casa – me ordeno en voz hosca.

-A sí que ella renuncia a estar conmigo, cuando ni siquiera ha intentado acercárseme mucho- su voz sonaba normal, pero solo en superficie, reconocía el dolor que lo embargaba, se notaba que se había enamorado de ella al instante en que la vio.

-No, Edward... La verdad, no estoy segura de que…- el me corto

-Lo único que quiero ahora es salvarle la vida.-

-He escuchado varios rumores de la ultima hija de la familia Swan –dije para evitar que se torturara con el tema de Bella.- y no entiendo mucho, es muy confuso. Los expedientes de los cazadores todavía nos los dan en dos días, me temo que la visión para ahí ya se habría cumplido.

-¿Cuáles son los rumores? – me pregunto en un susurro.

Entramos en la casa apresuradamente, y nos sentamos en el salón al instante, Edward me miro fijamente y abrí la boca para decirle, cuando otra visión me interrumpió.

_Estaba en una casa desconocida, oscura y que olía mal, la sangre estaba disperso por todas las paredes, y fije mi vista en otro lado por que rápidamente sentí sed._

_Pero desee no hacerlo, por que vi a Bella muerta._

Grite y salí de la visión. Edward me leyó el pensamiento y su mirada fue peor. Empezó a gruñir y no intente pararlo cuando de un puñetazo partió la mesa, había suficiente dinero para comprar otra. Esta era otra visión de la muerte de Bella.

-Edward…- empecé a decir.

Pero otra visión más me interrumpió, me sentí desesperada, pero de cuantas formas pensaba morir Bella, me dolía verla muerta, por que a pesar que no la conocía, ya sentía que formaba parte de mi familia.

_Una adolescente entro apresuradamente a un despacho, prácticamente tiro la puerta cuando entro. _Tuve que vitar jadear cuando vi que la persona dentro del despacho no era otra que Katherine Swan, así que dado de cuentas eso, la adolescente a la que no le podía ver la cara no era otra que Keyli Swan.

_-NO PERMITIRE QUE BELLA VAYA! – grito. Su voz era más fría que la de cualquier humano._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Keyli? – le pregunto Katherine._

_-Bella no irá con nosotros a eliminar a esos apestosos chupasangres- dijo Keyli- no ira, la pueden lastimar y…._

_-Bella es dos años mayor que tu y se puede cuidar – le corto Katherine con frialdad._

_-NO, no permitiré que vaya – la chica sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza y parecía muy desesperada._

_Katherine la observo con curiosidad y frunció el ceño al ver la expresión que yo ignoraba por completo, la chica se encontraba de espaldas._

_-¿Qué viste?_

_-Nada._

_-Bien, Bella si ira._

_-La vi morir... ¿contenta?-hubo amargo enojo en su voz.- sabes que odio cualquier poder que me haga parecida a eso monstruos. Pero Bella no ira, y si para eso tengo que llevármela a Perú, así será._

_-Como digas, ahora, solo díselo a Bella._

- ALICE – Edward estaba delante de mí observándome con la tortura reflejándose en su mirada.

-Lo siento- susurre, pero sabía que esa chica defendería a Bella de esta muerte, ahora nos tocaba salvarla a ella- la visión ha cambiado – explique – Keyli Swan la salvara, ahora nos toca salvarla a ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Martin, ven aquí, por favor – pedí. Al instante el vampiro de la guardia se hizo presente, se inclino educadamente y nos miro, a la espera de que dijéramos algo.

-¿que sabes de Keyli Swan?

El me miro sorprendido, se aclaro la garganta y respondió:

-Solo sé que es la última hija de la familia Swan, aunque existen los rumores de que fue adoptada, pero son pocos creíbles, ya que posee una fuerza inaudita, ella tiene el título de la cazavampiros más poderosa del mundo, tiene dieciséis años.. Eso es lo único que sé.

Asentí.

-Averigua mas sobre ella y nos traes la información, por favor, ah, y se discreto, no deseo que nadie se entere- el asintió y me miro extrañado, se fue.

-¿a que vino todo eso? – me pregunto Edward cuando no hubo nadie.

-Necesitamos saber todo, yo seguiré vigilando a la espera de que alguna visión me ayude, tenemos que saber que pasa.

Edward se paro sin decirme nada, me sentía un poco mal por él, pero lo iba a ayudar.

De pronto una visión más me asalto, pero no era de más muertes. Sonreí al ver a Bella y Edward corriendo en el bosque cogidos de la mano sonriendo, ella ya era vampira, y era realmente preciosa, pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención, a lado de ellos la imagen de una niña pequeña y absolutamente preciosa se hizo presente, un niña que parecía vampira, tenía el cabello del mismo color que el de Edward, pero los ojos chocolates de Bella. Se veía completamente feliz al lado de ellos.

-Oh, por Dios –musite aturdida – su hija.

**Keyli POV**

Estaba practicando con Bella en el patio, Katherine le había prohibido salir y por eso tenía una expresión deprimida, pero me mantuve impermutable y fingí no darme cuenta, ella me había enojado al hablar de que los vampiros eran buenos, ella sabía de primera mano que tan crueles podían ser esos chupasangres que acabaron con mi vida y mi felicidad sin importarles mas, y por eso los destruiría, a si fuera lo último que hiciera, eso me lo había jurado cuando tenía seis años y lo iba a cumplir.

-Bella, pon atención – le dije molesta cuando la vencí por cuarta vez.

Ella se levanto del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de su pantalón, pero omitió por completo mí comentario, se veía peor que nunca.

-Vale, yo… lo…bien… lo….- dije, me costaba mucho pedir disculpas.

Bella me miro.

-Lo sí-siento – dije en un suspiro-fui dura, pero no me gusto que defendieras a los vampiros.

-No te preocupes, yo lo siento – me dijo – fui una tonta, se que te duele recordar todo eso.

-Volvamos a la pelea – pedí, no me gustaba para nada las escenas sentimentales, me ponía mal, recordaba los momentos que viví con mis verdaderos padres y solo me lastimaba más de lo que ya estaba.

Volvimos a la pelea, pero Bella no volvió a ser la misma parecía como ida, y me preocupe. En un momento dado le pedí que me contara que le pasaba, siempre me decía que nada, pero al final se rindió y sentó, la imite. Me esforzaría mucho para prestarle atención.

-Yo conocí a alguien – me dijo con lentitud

-¿quién?- pregunte sorprendida

-Solo a alguien,, pero fue.. no sé cómo explicarlo.

- como mejor puedas – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bien- asintió y se ruborizo, estaba buscando la forma de explicarlo así que me quede callada- yo lo conocí ayer cuando fui a pasear, cuando lo vi, me sentí en el cielo, y eso que nunca antes lo había visto, fue extraño, fue único- ella dejo de mirarme y su expresión demostró que lo estaba recordando – quise correr y abrazarlo pero me contuve, eso está mal por qué….- se quedo callada y se mostro cautelosa, aunque no entendí por qué – yo no sé cómo describir lo que él me hace sentir, pero quiero verlo otra vez, y se…..

-Me da la impresión de que no me quieres decir algo – le dije.

-Tú qué crees que deba hacer – me pregunto ignorando lo que le dije.

Me quede pensativa sin saber que decirle.

-Pues, yo creo que si lo quieres debes luchar por el- le dije simplemente- a veces la oportunidad de amar solo se presenta una sola vez en la vida y no debes desperdiciarlo- le sonreí incomoda - pero haz lo que te dicte tu corazón

-Y si mi corazón me dice que lo vaya a ver ahora mismo –me dijo emocionada.

- ve.

Ella salió corriendo sin decir nada mas, se notaba que el chico le traía loca. Pero deje de sonreír en cuanto un pequeño flash del futuro pasó ante mis ojos, era un poder que odiaba pero a veces me servía como ahora, Bella estaba en peligro.

-Maldita misión – grite y fui corriendo a la casa.

NO PERMITIRE QUE BELLA VAYA! – grite entrando en el despacho de Katherine.

-¿Qué te pasa, Keyli? –pregunto Katherine.

-Bella no irá con nosotros a eliminar a esos apestosos chupasangres- dije nerviosa- no ira, la pueden lastimar y….

-Bella es dos años mayor que tu y se puede cuidar – l corto Katherine con frialdad.

-NO, no permitiré que vaya –sacudí frenéticamente la cabeza

Katherine me observo con curiosidad y frunció el ceño al ver mi expresión

-¿Qué viste?

-Nada.

-Bien, Bella si ira.

-La vi morir... ¿contenta?-dije amargamente.- sabes que odio cualquier poder que me haga parecida a eso monstruos. Pero Bella no ira, y si para eso tengo que llevármela a Perú, así será.

-Como digas, ahora, solo díselo a Bella.

Salí de su despacho un poco mas aliviada, como sea convencería a Bella, me ella no iría a al misión. Me senté en el patio a esperar que Bella llegase, ya después hablaría con Katherine sobre su salida.

**Ya vi new moon, es fantástico.**

**Gracias por su review, espero que les guste**

**Besos**


	9. Chapter 11

**Bella POV:**

Después de que Katherine me prohibió salir de la casa, no pude evitar deprimirme, minutos antes decidí que no quería volver a ver a Edward, pero me dolía, y no le entendía, yo apenas y le conocía, no tenia porque sentirme mal por no volver a ver a un vampiro, mi enemigo. Y ahí estaba con el pecho doliéndome como si lo conociera de toda la vida y él me hubiera dejado, que ironía.

Cuando Ángela me dijo que se enamoro de un vampiro, yo tenía ocho años y ella diecisiete, me dijo muchas cosas que no entendí y tampoco le preste la debida atención ya que estaba segura de que enamorarse de un vampiro era una traición para los míos.

_Flashback:_

_Entre corriendo en el cuarto, los padres de Ángela estaban realmente muy enojados con ella, no decían nada, excepto que la repudiaban por ser su hija, que los había traicionado y otras cosas más._

_-¡Ángela¡- llame._

_Ella levanto la vista del bordado en el que estaba trabajando y me miro cono dulzura, su dulce mirada era muy bonita y respire aliviada de verla bien, era mi amiga, a pesar de la obvia diferencia de edades. No la había venido a visitar hace mucho tiempo, Katherine y yo estábamos demasiado ocupadas tratando de sacar del estado de estupor a Keyli, la niña no reaccionaba de ningún modo, lo habíamos intentado de todas las maneras posibles, pero no respondía, no comía, no bebía, es mas hasta a veces me preguntaba si de verdad respiraba, la muerta de su familia era un trauma insuperable para un niño de seis años, pero mi hermana aseguraba que si lo superaría y ella nunca se equivocaba._

_Tan ocupada estuve que ni cuenta me di de que Ángela tenía un problema muy grave, se había enamorado de un vampiro. Ella era una cazadora de vampiros, pero al parecer no le importo, eso estaba reflejado en su cara._

_-¿todo bien, Bella?- me pregunto._

_-Si – musite frunciendo el ceño- la verdad, no._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Estoy preocupada por ti, Ángela, tus padres insisten en que has cometido la peor de la traiciones,.. La verdad yo no sé qué decir, no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero si cambiaras tu punto de vista, enamorarte de un vampiro es muy peligroso…_

_-Bella –me interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano para acercarme a ella_

_-¿sí?_

_-Ellos no me repudian por enamorarme de un vampiro._

_-¿Qué?- sus palabras me pillaron desprevenida- y entonces?_

_-En su opinión no pudo ir mejor- su dulce expresión se esfumo y dejo paso a la amargura, nada propio de ella- querían utilizar mi amor para destruir a los vampiros,… pero no contaban con que saliera embarazada –termino con una sonrisa tímida, frotando su vientre abultado._

_Y ahí recién me di cuenta, pero que despistada que era, ella estaba embarazada, eso significaba muchas cosas que definitivamente no eran agradables._

_Numero uno: el tratado peligraba_

_Numero dos: Se convertiría en vampiro_

_Numero tres: La niña o niño le haría ver el propio infierno cuando naciera._

_-Bella, sé que no es agradable para ti esto, pero yo le amo, como nunca ame a nadie, lo más probable es que no me entiendas en lo absoluto- tenía razón no le comprendía- pero algún día te enamoraras de alguien, y entonces entenderás que en el corazón no se manda. A él lo amo mucho, más que a mi propia vida, y haría cualquier cosa por él._

_-Es un vampiro…-musite aturdida._

_-Ahora es la razón de mi existencia- me dijo con simplicidad- y le quiero, al igual que a l fruto de nuestro amor._

_-Te hará ver el…- no pude terminar la frase, ya que detrás de nosotros apareció Katherine con una sonrisita en la cara._

_-Ella se quedara con nosotros-me informo, alce la ceja confusa – para siempre, Keyli se convertirá en una Swan en cuanto se recupere_

_-Pareces tan confiada- le dije._

_-Por que así es, será la única que nos abrirá nuevas puertas en nuestro mundo, nos dará gloria y orgullo, como nunca nos dio ninguna otra cazadora- dijo con emoción, era la primera vez que le veía de ese modo, tan… feliz._

_-Papa te llama- agrego y miro fijamente a Ángela, ella le sonrió._

_Salí rápidamente, para cuando volví, mi hermana salió con una mirada sombría y peligrosa, me asusto._

_-Que le dijiste a Katherine._

_-El nombre de el…. Pero discúlpame que no te lo diga, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, seria arriesgarlo._

_-No te preocupes- conteste con un hilo de voz._

_Después de eso, transcurrió una semana, y Ángela murió._

_Fin del Flashback._

Salí de mis pensamientos solo para ser tirada por cuarta vez al suelo por Keyli. Me pidió disculpas y después de insistir tanto le dije lo que me afligía, claro omitiendo el hecho de que Edward era un vampiro. Sus palabras me sonaron parecidas a las de Ángela, así que muy emocionada (y con su ayuda) Salí en busca de mi vampiro, dispuesta a aceptar lo que irremediablemente sentía por él.

Estaba completamente segura de tres cosas

Primera: Edward era un vampiro, y por lo tanto un peligro, sin embargo me arriesgaría.

Segunda: El tenía sed de mi sangre, pero por algo tenía mi escudo, así que no había problema.

Tercero: Estaba total e irreversiblemente enamorada de el.

Y lucharía por este sentimiento contra todos.

**Espero que les guste, sé que es muy corto, pero que se va ser**

**Dejen reviews, gracias**

**Besos**


	10. Chapter 12

**Bella POV:**

Corrí rápidamente al claro donde un día antes había conocido a la razón de mi existencia, el viento despeino ligeramente mi cabello y me nublo la vista. Impaciente aparte mi cabello de la cara y aumente mi velocidad, afortunadamente no me tropecé, ya que no quería llegar echa una pena a mi encuentro con Edward, sonreí para mí misma al entender ahora las dulces y veraces palabra de Ángela, solo esperaba que amas no corriéramos la misma suerte de que al mismo tiempo de encontrar el amor encontrarnos el dolor, ella había sufrido por que el vampiro que le hizo creer que le quería, le dejo embarazada, y después de que su hija naciera ella se suicido, rogaba en mi fuero interno que si Edward correspondía a mis sentimientos , no me rompiera el corazón.

Jadee en busca de aire cuando vislumbré el bonito claro, disminuí mi velocidad, y me obligue a no hiperventilar, no me preocupe en el hecho de que Edward pudiera leer mis pensamientos, todos los vampiros podían hacerlo, pero yo tenía un don que le impedía el acceso a mi mente. Era bien sabido que los vampiros no podían leer los pensamientos de los humanos sin su consentimiento, pero esa regla no funcionaba con los cazadores de vampiros, por fortuna mi don me era muy útil.

Encontré a Edward arrecostado contra el mismo árbol en donde le había encontrado ayer, no pude menos que mirarle como una tonta, maravillada por su perfección que lamentablemente yo no podía alcanzar.

Di un paso vacilante y el abrió los ojos.

Sonreí, pero él no mostro la más mínima expresión y eso me confundió, tal vez yo no le interesaba. Me entristeció mucho ese pensamiento.

-Hola- me atrevía a decirle vacilante

-Hola –me respondió cortante, su voz fría me dolió.

Aun así me atreví a caminar y sentarme a su lado. Me observo con detenimiento a través de sus ojos dorados.

-¿Tienes una hermana que se llama Keyli Swan? – me pregunto en cuanto termine de acomodarme en el pasto

Vacile una fracción de segundo antes de contestar dudosa:

-Si

-Ella es la cazadora más poderosa que existe.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Por que en unos días va morir –me contesto como si estuviéramos halando del clima.

Me encontré mirándole con los ojos como platos llenos de miedo. Keyli _muerta _.Imposible. Le mire a la espera de que se rectificara pero solo vi veracidad en esos seductores ojos. Sacudí la cabeza mientras la garganta se me obstruía por el miedo, yo vine aquí a decirle lo importante que era para mí y él en cambio me decía que mi hermanita iba a morir.

-Es importante saber acerca de ella para impedir su muerte – me dijo

-¿Por qué dices eso? – mi voz sonó fría.

-Por que es la verdad, mi hermana ve el futuro y lo ha visto.

-La mía también ve el futuro y sabría si es que la muerte se le presentara.

El me frunció el ceño.

-No hay muchas vampiresas que vean el futuro.

-Tienes razón – coincidí- por que Keyli no es una vampira, es humana.

-Tanto como tu – me espeto con sarcasmo.

Trate de no ponerme a gritarle, no entendía por qué me hablaba de ese modo. Abrí la boca para decirle que Keyli no era mi hermana verdadera, pero él se iba enterar de eso en dos días, así que no le iba adelantar ningún tipo de información.

-y a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí? – Me dijo con un tono que me ofendió -¿Por qué no estás con tu novio?

Las palabras tardaron un rato en entra en mi cabeza y entonces le entendí y empecé a reír, olvidándome momentáneamente de la muerte de Keyli, el estaba celoso, celoso de Mike.

-Ja, Ja, Ja –reí con fuerza

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tu comportamiento – le respondí alegremente – es que es solo mi imaginación, o ¿estás celoso?

El se quedo callado y en shock, empecé a rodar por el suelo muerta de la risa cuando su frio brazo me paro, el estaba a centímetros de mi, con esos ojos dorados reluciendo de deseo, le sonreí mientras inconscientemente me acercaba mas a él, sus labios fríos casi rozaban los míos y sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas ante su cercanía, el estomago se me lleno de mariposas mientras la sangre subió a mis mejillas, me arrepentí de no haber activado mi escudo para que no sintiera mi esencia y para no arruinar este momento tan perfecto, pero él no se inmuto en lo absoluto por mi sangre.

-Bella – susurro contra mis labio y me estremecí de placer, rogándole con la mirada que terminar ese momento interminable y me besara para demostrarme que también me amaba.

-¿sí?

-Me gustas mucho – me susurro al oído -más de lo que nadie me atrajo nunca, así que lamento esto.

Le mire confusa.

Edward sin ninguna explicación se inclino hacia mí y con extrema lentitud se poso sus labios sobre los míos. La sangre me hervía bajo la piel, y levante los brazos para rodearle la garganta al tiempo que mi respiración cobro velocidad, empecé a mover mis labios insistentemente contra los suyos, a la espera de que el beso se alargara, las emociones que causaban en mi me extasiaban.

De repente sus labios se convirtieron en piedra, y retiro su mano de mi cintura al tiempo que yo tomaba un gran respiro.

-Lo siento – jadeo tratando de pararse. No le deje.

-Te amo – le solté al instante mientras me apreté a él y continúe el beso sin importarme nada.

-Yo también – me murmuro besando mi garganta y deslizando su mano desde mis mejillas hasta mi cintura y apegándome a él- Ahora eres mi vida.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, ya estaba hecho, ahora solo dejaría que el tiempo continuara con nuestra relación imposible

**Keyli POV:**

Bella volvió por la noche, pero Katherine muy ocupada en sus asuntos ni lo noto, ella estaba como ida, con una sonrisita tonta y soñadora plasmada en su cara, deambulaba de aquí para allá como un robot sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía.

-Bella, ¿hola? – Dije pasando la mano por delante de sus ojos para traerla a la realidad de un golpe- sigo aquí por si te interesa. Eh.

Bella pestañeo y al fin volvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué me decías?

-No te decía nada – suspire molesta – pero tú debes contarme sobre su novio.

-¿Qué novio? – pregunto sonrojada.

-Bueno, supongo que tu y él, no estuvieron solo hablando toda la tarde, sin contar que viniste despeinada y con los labio hinchados- apunte con sarcasmo.

-Yo….. – estaba indecisa, así que no la obligue a hablar, y estaba segura que tampoco quería oírla hablar de lo maravilloso que debía ser su príncipe azul.

-En unas horas iré a matar algunos vampiros – le informe como si nada- Katherine dijo que vayas pero no quiero que lo hagas, estas tan distraída que eres un peligro para ti misma, ¿entiendes?

-sí, vale- respondió y volvió a su mundo de sueños. Me resulto más fácil de lo que pensé, pero mejor, no tenía ganas de escuchar uno de sus berrinches que normalmente ocasionaba cuando se enteraba que la excluían de algo.

* * *

Corrimos rápidamente, eran las doce de la madrugada y en vez de estar en la cama como cualquier chica a los dieciséis yo estaba haciendo una excursión para matar a unos vampiros sanguinarios. No era fácil hacer este trabajo, y menos si contaba con el hecho de que para mi matar a un vampiro era pan comido, eso me hacía sentir menos humana, y me enfurecía guardar alguna parecido con los asesinos de mis padres.

-Esteban, Dimitri – grite- rodeen la casa, no dejen que los chupasangre se escapen.

Ellos obedecieron, y yo le di una patada a la casa y entre. Mi estomago se revolvió cuando vi la sangre salpicada por todas las paredes, y a los cuerpos de dos chicas de unos quince años en el suelo llenos de sangre y sin vida. Habíamos llegado tarde.

Levante la vista solo para encontrarme con tres vampiros, uno rubio, el otro negro y por ultimo una pelirroja que aun se alimentaba de una señora de mediana edad.

Si que yo quisiera vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos que trate de desterrar de mi interior hace tantos años, a una vampira matando a mi madre delante de mis ojos cuando quiso defenderme.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y odio.

-Miren, miren lo que tenemos aquí – dijo el vampiro rubio rodeándome- una humana, que huele exquisito. Se volvió hacia el vampiro negro – Toda tuya, Laurent.

-Yo también quiero un poco, James – dijo la hembra y tiro el cuerpo de la mujer al suelo de la misma forma que se vota un pedazo de papel sucio.

-Claro, Victoria. Por favor haz los honores.

El odio empezó a fluir más rápidamente en mí y con un gruñido alce mi espada y corte la cabeza de ese vampiro rubio antes de que él tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el otro macho se quedo estático y en shock, la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y un gruñido ensordedor empezó a formarse en su pecho. Le enseñe los dientes a pesar de que eso era propio de vampiros, pero era una manía que se me quedo. Demetri y Esteban entraron y le prendieron fuego al cadáver mientras me encargaba del otro.

La tal Victoria fue muy rápida, para cuando mate al otro ella ya se había escapado. Me impulse hacia adelante lista para seguirla pero un montón de vampiros se pudieron delante. Alce la espada.

-Espera – me dijo uno- no te haremos daño.

-Ya lo creo que no – le gruñí exasperada.

-Somos del clan Cullen – dijo – nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

-Como deseen – les sisee – después de todo no tengo que ir por ella, simple y sencillamente por que ella vendrá por mí, mate a su compañero.

Y señale la casa, les grite a Demetri y a Estaban y nos fuimos a casa, encontré a Bella alterada y cuando le pregunte por qué no quiso responderme y se encerró en su cuarto.

Pues, estaba muy rara.

**Rosalie POV:**

Junto a Emment nos fuimos a buscar a la chica a la que habíamos elegido para transformarla, hoy era su cumpleaños número diecisiete y hoy seria parte de mi familia. Había soñado este momento durante años y al fin se cumplía.

Pero no la encontramos en su casa, la buscamos por todos lados, seguimos su olor, ya me estaba desesperando cuando la vimos en un callejón sin salida acorralada por cinco hombres en malas fachas, verla así de indefensa con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos azules me puso furiosa.

Con un gruñido me lance sobre ellos ignorando los esfuerzos de Emment por cogerme.

La chica gimió y cayó al suelo, estaba muy lastimada, golpeada por esos salvajes, pero no me importo ellos ahora, Emment se encargaría de hacerles ver el infierno.

-Tranquila –susurre.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con un leve temblor.

No le respondí, solo me incline hacia ella y le mordí, después le di mi sangre y espere a que mi ponzoña y mi sangre hicieran su trabajo. Lo único bueno de transformarte en vampiro era que no recordabas nada de tu vida humana, y esta niña definitivamente olvidaría lo que casi le hicieron

Unas horas después ella empezó a cambiar y despertó para empezar a gritar de dolor

-Emment- llame desesperada – tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

-Si – el por primera vez no bromeaba, la cargo con suavidad y la llevamos a casa.

Alice y Jasper tampoco estaban, debieron irse a buscar a la humana a la que erigirían como su hija par transformarla.

Verla gritar fue muy duro. Pero al final la transformación termino. Sus colmillos se alargaron unos minutos, sus labios se hicieron rojos y brillantes y su corazón dejo de latir.

Observe a Anabelle (así se llamaría de ahora en adelante) con ternura, ella era rubia y bonita, ahora muy pálida y perfecta. Cuando finalmente dejo de gritar le explique todo y ella acepto su vida, a partir de ahora seria Anabelle Cullen, la heredera del clan más poderoso hasta que Edward (el jefe del clan) tuviera una esposa e hijo.

**Billy POV:**

Escoger a mi hijo y próximo heredero fue muy fácil, no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero de ahora en adelante seria Jacob Black, el heredero del segundo clan de vampiros más poderoso.

Vivía en la Push, una reserva india cerca del mar, aquí en Forks.

-Papa, yo quiero hacerlo – me dijo Rachelle, mi otra hija, a la que elegí hace tres años, ella iría en unos días a la academia, ya que ya habían pasado tres años desde su conversión y ya le tocaba.

Rachelle deseaba transformar a su hermano, es decir dentro de poco seria su hermano y por eso estaba aquí, aunque yo no estaba seguro, ella solo tenía tres años y podía descontrolarse y matarlo.

-No, Rachelle –dije- ya te lo dije.

-No le hare daño – hizo un puchero.

-No – negué – nunca se sabe.

-Pero, papa…-se quejo.

-Nada – sacudí la cabeza, aunque esta niña no entendía, seguía empeñada en hacerlo, pero yo no me arriesgaría a perder a este chico.

Finalmente lo vimos en lo alto del acantilado, con los brazos abiertos, listo para saltar.

El salto de acantilado era un deporte muy popular entre los chicos de esa reserva, pero el tenia la pinta de tirarse por algo que definitivamente no era diversión, sino dolor. Y eso nos hizo parar en seco, ¿que debíamos hacer? Esperar a que saltar y después transformarlo o llevárnoslo lejos de aquí y explicarle que matarse no solucionaba nada, si eso fuera fácil de hacérselo entender a un adolescente de diecisiete años sería muy feliz.

-Oh, dios, ¿qué va hacer? – inquirió mi hija.

-Algo que definitivamente no es bueno.

Ya no tuvimos tiempo de decir nada, el se tiro del acantilado, y Rachelle le siguió, poco después ella estaba a mi lado con el chico inconsciente.

-No cesa de decir que quiere morir, papa – me informo- por lo menos hasta donde estaba despierto.

-Bien, hazlo tú –le dije.

Ella me vio con sorpresa y después me regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El chico despertó cuando sintió el dolor unas horas después.

Le mire mientras nos trasladamos a la casa, se retorcía de dolor.

Rachelle no dejaba de decirle que todo iría bien y él respondía gritando de dolor. Pues, ya estaba hecho, cuando olvidara todo y despertara como vampiro seria Jacob Black, el heredero del segundo clan más poderoso.

**Alice POV:**

Junto a Jasper recorrimos Seattle buscando a la chica a la que transformaríamos, estaba nerviosa, tuve que dejar que Edward se vaya al claro por qué era consciente de que encontraría a Bella y ambos al fin se declararían su amor, pero estaba impaciente por organizar la boda. Y ahora tenía que olvidarme de ese asunto y concentrarme en el hecho de que dentro de poco elegiría a la heredera del clan Hale.

-¿Por qué una chica?- me pregunto Jasper – quiero un heredero también.

-En dos años elegimos a un chico, pero quiero una chica ahora, amor – le dije acariciando levemente su mejilla.

- Esta bien – me sonrió.

-Vamos por ella- le dije.

Corrimos rápidamente y la encontramos en el parque llorando, sentada, ya era de noche y todo estaba solitario, no era lugar para ponerse a llorar.

-Hola – le dije.

Jasper se mantuvo a distancia, pues aun no estaba muy adaptado a los humanos.

-¿Quién eres tú? – me miro con desconfianza.

-Me llamo Alice Hale, y él es mi esposo, Jasper.

La chica nos miro sorprendida a través de sus ojos Marrones y se alejo.

-Son vampiros.

No fue una pregunta aun así respondí.

-Si

-Y yo…- ella empezó a temblar.

Asentí deliberadamente para no asustarla. No funciono.

-Me llevaran con ustedes – afirmo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, lo siento – le respondí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se acerco a mí, para mi sorpresa hizo a un lado su sedoso cabello negro e inclino el cuello.

-¿Qué…- pregunte sorprendida.

-No me importa transformarme en vampira, es lo mejor así olvidare todo.

Y no puse objeciones, creo que era lo mejor.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, teníamos visita, dejamos a Chantalle Hale (así se llamaría) en su cuarto a la espera de que terminara su transformación.

-Alice, querida – me dijo Marilyn.

-Hola, Marilyn – salude con un asentimiento.

-veo que ya eligieron a su hija.

-Si

-Manuel y yo aun no nos decidimos y mañana tenemos la reunión con los caza vampiros, ¿qué hacemos?

Ellos eran los jefes del quinto clan más poderoso, los McKensy, tenían que elegir a un heredero pero por lo menos ellos no estaban entre los cuatro clanes más poderosos o si no y tendrían que haber elegido hace rato.

Me quede conversando con ella un buen rato, hasta que Chantalle despertó, después tuve que ir con ella y explicarle todo. Ahora solo me quedaba un asunto que resolver y se llamaba Bella Swan.

**Tanya POV:**

Kate insistía en ir a la casa de la chica humana, y decírselo todo a sus padres. Era tonto, nosotros simplemente teníamos que transformarla y llevarla sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Pero ella insistía en eso y como la niña seria su hija yo no podía hacer nada.

Yo era la jefa de mi clan, pero como no tenía esposo Kate sería la única que elegiría, él y su esposo Garrett.

Ya le había elegido, se llamaría Irina Denali y seria la heredera del cuarto clan más poderoso.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Kate cuando salieron a abrir.

Era una chica bajita y rubia, con el cabello corto que nos sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Si?

-¿Eres Jane Volturi?- pregunto Kate sin dejarme decir nada más.

-Si – respondió con una gran sonrisa - ¿quiénes son ustedes?.

-Soy Tanya Denali, y ella Kate Denali- le informe.

La alarma se pinto en sus ojos grises al instante.

-¡NO¡ - el grito del padre de Jane resonó por todos lados, después de explicarles en pocas palabras que su única hija seria un vampiro. Tratamos en vano de calmarle.

El y su esposa se pusieron histéricos.

-Jane, vete.

La chica obedeció, pero me interpuse y ella me miro con puro odio, tanto que parecía que realmente me causaría dolor.

Le mordí y le di mi sangre ignorando sus esfuerzos por soltarse.

Kate no pudo controlar a los padres y los dejamos llorando,realmente sentí lastima por ellos.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ella no recordaría nada y no nos odiaría.

-Hola- dijo Kate cuando Irina dejo de gritar.

-¡Ah ¡monstruos, malditos monstruos – gritaba Irina si cesar levantándose-¿ qué me han hecho?-

Me quede en shock mientras la veía gritar y llorar, maldiciendo a los vampiros y llorando por sus padres, nos gritaba que nos odiaba cada vez que podía.

-¿pero, como puede recordarlo? – pregunte incrédula.

Todos perdíamos la memoria humana y ella era el primer caso de esa anomalía, y eso fue lo peor del mundo, ya que con el tiempo su rencor aumento, y su odio nos destruyo.

**Hola.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya estoy casi finalizando el fic, espero que sea de su agrado, y gracias por sus comentarios. Jacob es un vampiro, y si la leyenda de los licántropos en La Push es cierta, pero como él es humano aun la ponzoña de vampiros no le hace daño.**

**El hecho de que los chicos humanos reconozcan a los vampiros es por qué los clanes de vampiros son recocidos y todos los humanos los conocen.**

**Espero que compartan sus dudas para ayudarles a entender mi historia. Este el antepenúltimo capitulo así que por fi dejen mas reviews**

**Besos.**

**Bye**


	11. Chapter 13

**Bella POV:**

Cuando Keyli llego a casa me puse histérica, había hablado mucho con Edward y él me aseguro que las visiones de su hermana eran confiables, y a mi pesar las de Keyli solo eran flashes pequeños, su poder aun no se había desarrollado mucho. Y todo fue peor ya que ella aseguro que había matado a dos vampiros y que una escapo, todos sabíamos que los vampiros eran muy vengativos cuando se metían con su pareja y yo no quería que le pasara nada a Keyli.

Me dormí intranquila, al día siguiente tendríamos que ver a los vampiros en un prado grandísimo que estaba cerca del bosque.

-Bella – Keyli entro en mi cuarto en cuanto me levante – vamos.

-¿a dónde?

-A donde pueda darte tu ropa.

-¿Pero qué ropa?

-Con la que vamos a ir a ver a los vampiros.

-Es que es una pasarela o algo así – dije con ironía- son vampiros, no les va importar como vamos vestidas.

-No importa – me hizo un puchero, ella era adicta a las compras

No pude ponerme a discutir con ella, ya que sería imposible ganar, así que resignada me puse lo que me dio, lógico era todo negreo pero combinados con brillos plateados.

-No soy tu muñeca – le dije cuando empezó a peinarme.

-Eres mi modelo – me respondió.

Salimos unas horas más tarde, Katherine iba al frente discutiendo con otros cazadores sobre las posiciones que llevaríamos al frente de los vampiros, me moría por ver a Edward aunque sea de lejos y cerca de su familia, para mi sería suficiente verlo.

-Estas aquí? – me pregunto Keyli.

-Sí.

-Pues, sigues distraída- me informo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente y sonriéndome.

De pronto me sentí nerviosa, no quería que algo le sucediera, y tenis que impedir que muriera.

¿Cómo?

Eso mismo me preguntaba.

**Alice POV:**

Después de que Chantalle y Anabelle salieran con Rosalie a pasear y a cazar de paso, me quede a esperar a Edward que traía una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa tonta plasmada en el rostro.

-Hola – le dije para hacerle recordar que ya estaba en casa.

No me respondió.

-¡Hey¡- le grite.

Pestañee sorprendida cuando me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-Me dijiste que ella no me quería.

-Jamás dije eso – le informe – ah, y debes prepararte con tus regalos, tus dos sobrinas ya están aquí.

-Perfecto- me dijo olvidándose de su momentáneamente enojo – en unos minutos saldré a comprar sus regalos.

Le sonreí.

Justo en ese momento Martin entro presuroso y pálido, se sentó con un suspiro antes de decir:

-Keyli Swan mato a dos vampiros que mataron una familia humana, lo siento no llegamos a tiempo.

-Excelente – dije con frialdad – se lo merecían.

-No lo entiende – tartamudeo – dejo viva a una.

Me tendió unos papeles, le cogí ya que Edward seguía pensando en Bella. En los documentos decían que los tres vampiros eran nómadas, la hembra llamada Victoria era una vampira fuerte que manejaba la Tierra y tenía un fuerte don de intuición, uno de los machos era su compañero.

-Maldición – masculle cuando le entendí – Edward, despierta – lo zarandee ante la mirada atónita de Martin.

El pestañeo y regreso a la realidad.

-¿Qué?

-Victoria matara a Keyli – le informe con un susurro- será una venganza.

-¿Cómo? – al instante se puso serio.

-También quisiera saberlo

Una visión interrumpió mi parloteo.

_Estábamos en un prado grande y bonito reunido con todos los cazadores._

_Una de ellos se adelanto, su fría mirada era peor que el hielo al astillarse._

_-Teniendo en cuenta que ustedes han perdido su humanidad hace tiempo no son nadie para brindarme una lección moral – la chica gruño cada palabra con odio, era una adolescente de cabello negro lacio hasta las caderas, aunque en las puntas se formaba ondas._

_Ella era Keyli Swan, lo sabía por qué veía a Bella a su lado, y también a la otra chica,, a la tal Katherine. Vaya que era bonita y fuerte._

_Tanya le gruño._

_Estaba tan concentrada en verla a ella que no me percate de donde una figura borrosa salió._

_Grite cuando vi que una vampira de cabello rojo alzo una mano y con ello se levanto una roca pesadísima del material con la que se creaba espadas de cazadores y lo lanzo con fuerza en dirección a Bella._

_Keyli dio un giro brusco para ver la roca dirigirse a Bella y abrió la boca horrorizada, solo tenía unos segundos, eso se veía a simple vista, debía decidirse entre correr y salvarse o Salvar a Bella y morir._

_Y eligió morir._

_Desenvaino su espada y con ello aparto de un tiro a Bella, quien cayó arrastrando a Katherine con ella. Keyli alzo la espada y paro la roca con una fuerza que me impresiono completamente, la partió en dos, la fuerza que uso para parar su avance le impidió moverse rápido, una parte de la roca cayó a un lado y la otra sobre ella, aplastándola._

_-¡NO¡ ¡KEYLI¡ NO- los gritos de ambas Swan resonaron por todos lados. Ambas se levantaron en un rápido giro y ya estaban a su lado llorando._

_Todos estaban callados._

_Katherine empezó a gritar insultos contra los vampiros, y la pelirroja desapareció._

_-Tras ella – grito Edward mientras se acerco a las inconsolables hermanas que reaccionaron con un gruñido._

_-Permítanme – pidió inclinándose sobre Keyli dispuesto a transformarla._

_-Sálvala- le imploraron a la vez_

_El asintió lívido. Pero ya no pudo salvarla._

_Keyli murió_

_-_Tenemos que matarla –me dijo Edward en cuanto Salí de la visión- ahora sabemos quién la mata. Interesante, ella es una chica fuerte. Martin llama a Eleazar, mañana tiene que ir con nosotros, debemos saber que don es el que posee esa niña

Afuera escuchamos unas risitas.

Rosalie y las niñas habían vuelto.

**Narradora POV:**

Los cazadores aguardaron impacientes a que los vampiros llegaran, el clima estaba lleno de tensión, todos estaban nerviosos. Katherine evaluaba a su Herman, Bella había estado rara y ella no sabía por qué y quería averiguarlo

-A qué hora llegaran – pregunto Keyli con un resoplido.

-En unos minutos, Keyli, se paciente – dijo Katherine ladeando la cabeza – ahí vienen.

A través del oscuro bosque apenas y se escuchaba su ágil avance, pero los Swan si podían escucharlo claramente, Keyli ignoro el hecho de que ella también los escuchaba por que eso sería admitir que ella tenía poderes raros, se suponía que era humana y no debía escuchar nada.

-Que rápidos son – sentencio Bella cuando los vieron salir

Todos asintieron en señal

Bella sonrió con adoración cuando vio a Edward al frente de todo los vampiros, junto a una menudita vampira que le sonrió abiertamente, un tanto confusa le devolvió la sonrisa. La vampira le dijo algo al oído a Edward y este sonrió a Bella con ternura.

-Saludos cazadores - canturreo Alice.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos – contesto Katherine sin apartar la mirada de Edward, le estaba viendo con deseo. Le sonrió abiertamente, pero Edward demasiado ocupado haciendo ruborizar a Bella ni lo noto, en cambio Alice, si y no le gusto para nada, ella había visto un montón de novelas en las que algunas mataban a sus propia hermanas por celos, y no quería que esto terminara así.

-Aquí están todos los documentos sobre la información necesaria de todos los vampiros transformados – dijo Alice que se adelanto, Jasper le siguió al instante, temeroso de que algo le pasar a su esposa.

Katherine los acepto y se los entrego a sus sirvientes sin mirarlos, miraba aun atentamente a Edward con fascinación pintada en sus crueles ojos negros. Y entonces capto la muda comunicación entre su hermana y el vampiro y su orgullo grita contra su corazón al sentirse desdeñada e ignorada por Edward.

-_No será suyo jamás mientras yo viva –_se jura mentalmente_- si no me mira será peor para él, ¡tampoco será de ella¡_

Alice se aclara la garganta un poco asustada al ver el odio relampaguear en esos ojos negros crueles. Mira a Bella y Katherine a la vez, ambas son tan parecidas y tan diferentes a la vez, y eso es indiscutible, ambas son hermosas, pero una es pura y buena y la otra es malvada y frívola.

-Ya nos podemos ir – la voz fría y cortante de Keyli se escucho en todo el claro.

- Claro que si – dijo Katherine.

Alice se volvió hacia Eleazar, que estaba junto a Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Garrett e Irina que tenía una mirada resentida y amarga y no pestañeo, ni demostró ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción.

Eleazar tenía los ojos como platos al ver a Keyli

Alice se acerco a él con Jasper siguiéndole.

-¿Cuál es su poder?

-Es sorprendente, no sé cómo llamarlo, es un don vampírico.

-Eleazar, todos tenemos dones vampíricos – dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-Es que ella tiene la fuerza y poderes de un vampiro aun cuando es humana- dijo él en un murmullo para que nadie le escuche.

-Entonces no es mi imaginación, ella es humana.

-De la cabeza a los pies – le confirmo Eleazar – y además puede ver el futuro.

-Pues, parece que me están haciendo la competencia – murmuro Alice viendo a Anabelle, ella también veía el futuro.

-su don es más limitado, solo ve el futro de las personas que quiere o a sus familiares

Alice se encogió de hombros, Katherine hizo un gesto con la mano y Martina le alcanzo la información de los cazadores a Alice

-Eddie – Tanya sonrió y se adelanto para pasar uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Edward y ganarse la mirada fulminante de Bella y Katherine – te invito a mi casa, vamos.

Keyli se adelanto.

-Creo que hemos venido a tratar el asunto de los vampiros transformados, no a ver como de ofrecidas son sus hembras.-dijo haciendo referencia a Tanya

Tanya se tiro sobre ella, pero Edward se adelanto y la cogió antes de que le hiciera daño.

-Más respeto, jovencita – le cuestiono Jasper.

-Teniendo en cuenta que ustedes han perdido su humanidad hace tiempo, no son nadie para brindarme una lección moral – la chica gruño cada palabra con odio.

Alice gimió.

Tanya le gruño.

Bella ni cuenta se dio.

Victoria atravesó el claro en ese instante, pero Edward alzo una barrera física cuando Keyli tiro a Bella y a Katherine al suelo, lejos del peligro. Ella paro la roca y la partió en dos uno de los pedazos cayó al suelo sin fuerzas y el otro se destruyo cuando Edward alzo la barrera.

-¡CUIDADO¡ - uno de los vampiros transformados que había estado mirando atentamente a Keyli la trió al suelo cuando Victoria al ver su plan arruinado se adelanto para matarla ella misma y vengar la muerte de James.

-Quita de encima – dijo Keyli resoplando, se había salvado por los pelos.

Se quedo mirando al vampiro atentamente y se ruborizo.

-Paul, ven aquí – dijo Alice

-g-gracias – dijo Keyli

-De nada – contesto Paul con una sonrisa.

-Keyli – dijeron Bella y Katherine al vez -¿estás bien?

-Sí, vamos a casa ¿vale? – tartamudeo ella caminado con paso inseguro y sin poder olvidar la ardiente mirada del vampiro rubio que le salvo la vida.

Todos los cazadores se fueron, dejando a los vampiros aun paralizados

-Edward, cariñin ¿estás bien'? – pregunto Tanya al ver que él seguía mirando el lugar por donde desaparecieron los cazadores.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así – le dijo con voz fría – y si estoy bien.

-Esa chica es rápida – alabo Jacob

-Toda la razón – le apoyo Paul sin olvidar a Keyli.

* * *

En la noche Edward aun no olvidaba a Bella ni la mirada fulminante que le dio al ver como Tanya le dijo Eddie, sin importarle nada él se paró de su cama dispuesto a pedirle perdón de rodillas, pero paró en seco al ver una figura pasar por su ventana

.- ¿Bella? – pregunto con incredulidad.

-No, soy Katherine – dijo la grácil figura y sin darle tiempo de nada ella se lanzo sobre él y le beso con ferocidad, alzando sus manos hasta la camisa de él y empezando a soltar sus botones, ella se quito la blusa con misma rapidez

-No – Edward la aparto bruscamente.

-Vamos, se que también me deseas – dijo ella con sensualidad empezando a quitarse el pantalón.- Claro que no – dijo con voz cortante – vístete y vuelve a tu casa.

Ella resoplo bajamente y se vistió con lágrimas de humillación en sus ojos.

-Bella nunca será de ti, te lo juro – le amenazo – si no eres para mí, no serás para ella.

-Hare de cuneta de que no te escuche –le respondió – ve a tu casa.

-Algún día me pagaras esta humillación Edward Cullen – el gruño – te hare ver el infierno en la tierra.

Y con esa amenaza aun latente en el ambiente ella se fue dejando a Edward intranquilo.

-Estoy contigo – dijo Alice en cuanto lo vio salir – te tengo listo unos boletos para la isla Esme, será mi regalo para su noche de bodas.

-¿ella aceptara?-

-De hecho ya veo lo felices que son – le dijo con indiferencia y una gran sonrisa – te espero en el hospital de Forks. De ahí partiremos para que se casen en Seattle, yo te cubriré, y en cuanto estén lejos les diré todo a todos

-Gracias, Alice – le dijo él con impaciencia, le iba a pedir a Bella que se casara con él para alejarla de su hermana y para que ambos estén juntos al fin.

Corrió con ligereza y casi rio de alivio al verla en una de las habitaciones mirando por la ventana, de unos cuantos saltos se subió a su cuarto y le tapo al boca antes de que gritara.

-Calma, Bella – le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Bella una vez se le paso el susto de verle.

-Pues, exponiéndome a que me maten - dijo rodando los ojos- quiero que te cases conmigo Bella, por que aunque no lo creas te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie, esa es la pura verdad.

-¿h-hablas en serio?- inquirió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si, si quieres que te lo pida de rodillas así será – le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Bella empezó a llorar de felicidad y le rodeo con los brazos besándolo tiernamente, Edward la elevo en respuesta del suelo

Bella salió del cuarto después de que ambos quedaran en encontrarse en el bosque y fue a ver a Keyli, le rogo que le ayudara a salir y ella a pasar de estar contrariada le ayudo.

-¿me dirás a dónde vas? – le pregunto

-Cuando vuelva.

-como digas.

Ella salió a hurtadillas de la casa y se encontró con Edward, la llevo en la espada hasta el hospital, Bella se sorprendió de ver a Alice, pero Edward le explico que ella les ayudaría

-Cuando vuelvan se casaran por la iglesia, yo les ayudare a hacer la fiesta, ya tengo los preparativos – canturreo ella feliz- toma, Bella, esta ropa es para ti.

-Gracias, Alice- le sonrió

Alice le abrazo, ella y otra persona que consiguieron por la calle fueron los testigos de la boda y ella misma les despido cuando se fueron.

Ella sonrió viendo la felicidad de su hermano sin saber que Edward al rechazar a Katherine se gano su odio y a un poderoso enemigo en su camino. Alguien que les destruiría la vida y arruinaría su felicidad.

**Hola.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Todo es muy rápido ya que este es el penúltimo capítulo, la secuela se llamara "Del odio al amor" y tratara de la vida de Reneesme y la venganza de Katherine y claro que aparecerán Alice, Edward y los demás, realmente espero que el fic sea de su agrado ya que está basada en una historia que yo misma cree .**

**En cuanto a que Bella morirá, Enith, sé que es dramático pero es obvio que yo jamás dejaría a Edward con Tanya, Bella no morirá de verdad, es solo una trampa, no se preocupen.**

**Sobre Irina, cero que si leen el próximo fic sabrán si es buena o mala**

**.Actualizare mañana y ese será el último capitulo**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**


	12. Chapter 14

**Narradora POV:**

El viaje a la isla Esme fue una experiencia realmente agradable para Bella, pero ella se sentía mejor al estar al lado de Edward, no le podía quitar la vista de encima, ambos se sonrieron con ternura cuando llegaron y se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse con fervor, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, el amor que se tenían fue lo único que les ayudo a librarse de la inseguridad y entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Una semana transcurrió desde su boda y Alice aun no había hablado con su familia, sabiendo quien ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, vio que Edward y Bella volvían en la tarde, les reunió a todos en el comedor.

-Edward esta enamorado de Bella Swan – las palabras le salieron de forma atropellada y se paso una mano con nerviosismo por su corto cabello.

Al principio nadie dijo nada, confiaban en que no fuera más que una broma de mal gusto de Alice, pero al verla tan nerviosa no tuvieron otra opción que creerle.

La indignación brillo en los ojos azules de Rosalie antes de levantarse de la mesa y darle un puñetazo.

Genial, ahora tenían que comprar otra mesa.

-Repite eso, Alice.

-Edward está enamorado de….

-No me refiero a eso – aulló Rosalie - ¿es una broma?

-En lo absoluto – dijo con serenidad- yo misma fui testigo de su boda, los vi partir hacia la isla Esme.

-Hablas en serio, Alice- inquirió Esme con suavidad.

-Si – contesto de forma monótona

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

-Edward temía su reacción

-Pero, es que Edward está loco o algo así – dijo Emment con una sonrisa maliciosa- esa mujer lo puede matar mientras ellos están haciendo….

-CALLATE EMMENT – gritaron a la vez Alice y Rosalie.

-Es una cazadora- dijo de forma despectiva Rose – no es una de las nuestras.

-Lo será en poco tiempo- indico Alice con una perfecta sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que ocultabas?- pregunto Jasper con seriedad.

Alice perdió la sonrisa

-Sí, sabía que ustedes no serian muy comprensivos, pero ellos están enamorados y ustedes no pueden hacer nada para separarlos.

-¿Apuestas? – pregunto Rosalie con sarcasmo.

-Cálmate, Rose- Alice miro a Carlisle que no había dicho nada en toda la conversación, él era el jefe de la familia, a pesar de que Edward era el jefe del clan, y su opinión contaba mucho.

-Edward es un adulto y necesita su espacio, si él ha escogido a Bella como esposa es su decisión no la nuestra.

-Pues parece que necesitaba unos cuantos siglos más para madurar – agrego Rosalie con veneno en la voz.

Los humanos eran elegidos a los dieciséis o diecisiete para transformarse en vampiros y con el pasar de los siglos, la abstinencia de sangre humana y el alimentarse de sangre animal les daba un aspecto más maduro, ahí todos aparentaban veinte o veintidós años a pesar que como todos se transformaron a los diecisiete.

-Tal vez esto te de un poco de paz, Rosalie – informo Alice cerrando los ojos – vean, todos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, pronto ante los pensamientos de los demás se hizo presente otra imagen, la de una nueva Bella vampira corriendo al lado de Edward, y después la de una niña preciosa, de cabello cobrizo y lleno de espesos bucles que le caían hasta la cintura, con ojos de color chocolate, al lado de ellos riendo con una voz dulce y musical que bañaba todo el lugar de una magia maravillosa e irresistible que contagiaba a todos.

Esa niña perfecta era la hija de Edward y Bella.

Por un escaso segundo nadie fue capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Esme estaba muda, al igual que Rosalie, ambas aun muy ocupadas en repetir la imagen de ese pequeño rostro perfecto en sus cabezas una y otra vez, tratando de asimilar todo de una vez.

Emment estaba con la mirada perdida y Jasper con el ceño fruncido de incredulidad y sorpresa.

-Es… preciosa- susurro Rosalie al fin con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos azules.

-Mas que preciosa…es un pequeño milagro – dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Es una excelente noticia – añadió Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa- al fin seré abuelo por parte de Edward.

-tiene mucha suerte- susurro Esme –una hija, su sangre.

-Ellos volverán hoy – anuncio Alice feliz de obtener la ayuda de Rosalie – tenemos que ir a ver a los cazadores, alístense para cualquier cosa, no puedo ver nada, lo que significa que aun no está muy bien definido el futuro.

-Está diciendo que los cazadores nos pueden declara la guerra...- dijo Jasper reaccionando al fin y hablando con cautela.

-Sí, debemos prepararnos, no quiero que Bella salga lastimada.

-Iré con ustedes- dijo Rose.

-No – negó Alice con rotundidad- las cosas ya van a ser lo bastante malas sin que vayas también, muchos vampiros aumentaran la hostilidad de Keyli Swan.

-Es una niña humana. No nos hará nada.

-no creo que ella sea normal, así que no nos arriesgaremos.

Ese fue el fin de la discusión entre ambas y después de eso se pasaron el día arreglando la casa para dar la bienvenida a Edward y Bella, ambas muy felices y entusiastas, tanto que terminaron aburriendo a Emment y Jasper, ellos se fueron a cazar para poder librarse del temperamento de sus esposas, cuando Edward y Bella llegaron todos les recibieron con un "bienvenidos a casa" en coro, se pasaron el resto del día hablando del embarazo de Bella, ya que ella también estaba enterada y estaba muy feliz, lo contrario a Edward que no quería que Bella sufriera.

Al día siguiente fueron a la casa de los cazadores.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa y Edward le apretó la mano con cariño, ella le sonrió.

-Bella – Keyli salió corriendo de la casa al sentir su esencia, corrió feliz dispuesta a abrazarla pero paró en seco al ver a Edward y a Alice a su lado

Keyli estuvo muy preocupada por Bella en la semana que no la vio e invento una excusa para su desaparición cuando Katherine le pregunto por ella.

Al ver a los vampiros al lado de su hermana siseo

Su expresión paso de preocupada y tensa a peligrosa y mortal cuando escucho toda la explicación que le dieron.

-Dices que me pediste ayuda para irte y casarte con un vampiro – dijo cada palabra con lentitud.

Bella tembló.

-S-si

Katherine en ese momento salió y su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Edward y Bella juntos, el odio fluyo a través de sus venas al verlos tomados de sus manos y en el momento en el que le dijeron todo se juro destruir a Bella.

-Eres una completa traidora, Bella – chillo Keyli indignada – te di mi confianza y lo único que hiciste fue pasarte de la raya.

-Yo le amo, Keyli.-

-¿Le amas? ¿Le amas? – Inquirió con dolor – ellos destruyeron mi vida, Bella, mataron a mis padres, aplastaron mi existencia, mi felicidad y mi amor, como si mi familia fuera insignificante para ellos y tu solo dices que le amas.

-Keyli, yo….

-No entiendes, Isabella, aquel día hace dieciséis años ellos no solo mataron a mi familia, ellos mataron mi vida, destruyeron mi alma, la alegría dentro de mí, soy como soy por ellos, su sed de sangre me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, ellos tienen la culpa- su dolor atravesó a Bella como algo físico –LOS ODIO…

Keyli comenzó a gritar

-LOS DESTRUIRE, POR QUE ASÍ LES PROMETI A MIS PADRES, LOS ACABARE Y SI TENGO QUE PASAR SOBRE TI, LO HARE. SOBRE TI Y SOBRE TODOS.

Bella empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse Alice hablo:

-Ella no tiene la culpa…

-Calla tú, asquerosa chupasangre – mascullo Keyli con odio – no les basto con quitarme a mi familia biológica, ahora me quitan a mi hermana.

-Keyli- dijo Bella tratando de tranquilizarse- yo te quiero mucho, eres mi hermana y mi familia, pero si vas a tratar de destruir a mi familia, te convertirás en mi enemiga.

-Esto es una guerra, Cullen –le gruño a Bella – ahora ya no eres más mi hermana, no somos iguales, tu elegiste tu camino y yo el mío.

-Lo siento, Keyli – susurro -... Katherine….

-Ya escuchaste a Keyli – le dijo con frialdad – esto es una guerra, ahora perteneces a su mundo- señalo a Alice y Edward.

-Está bien- dijo Bella con dolor – realmente siento que todo terminara así, yo protegeré a mi esposo, a mi hija, y a mi familia de….

De repente Keyli dejo escapar una exclamo de sorpresa.-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿yo?, nada.

-¿Estas embarazada?

- si

Keyli abrió los oscuros ojos castaños con sorpresa y se adelanto haciendo a un al lado el brazo sobre protector de Katherine, y toco el vientre un tanto redondeado de Bella. Ella se quedo sin respiración por la sorpresa, Keyli comenzó a recordar que cuando su madre murió defendiéndola estaba embarazada, y que cuando el auto cayo del barranco Renee ( la madre de Bella y Katherine) también estaba embarazada, ella nunca conoció a ninguno de sus hermanos , y súbitamente tomo una decisión que le llevaba la contraria a lo que acababa de afirmar.

-¿Keyli?

-Amor, tenemos que irnos – dijo Edward con dulzura.

-Es preciosa – susurro Keyli después de ver algunos de los flash del futuro

Sonrió

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa muy feliz.

-Iré contigo, Bella –anuncio- no confió en los chupasangres.

-Nosotros jamás le haríamos daño – dijo Alice indignada.

-No confió en ustedes, mantendré a salvo a Bella.

-Creí que hace rato dijiste que…

-Ya no importa, cambie de decisión

Bella le sonrió emocionada y Katherine chillo indignada al ver que la única persona que consideraba su familia le acababa de dejar sola.

* * *

En unos días Bella y Keyli se mudaron a la mansión de los Cullen, esta ultima aun no renunciaba a ser cazadora, pero todo estaba muy bien, excepto el hecho de que en cuanto Keyli llego se peleo con Anabelle.

-Hueles bien – alabo en cuanto Bella entro a la casa. Anabelle se inclino de forma inconsciente sobre ella, y empezó a retirar los labios dejando lo dientes desnudos, estaba muy sedienta.

-Aléjate de Bella – siseo Keyli entrando tras ella.

Se puso delante de Bella y le enseño los dientes a Anabelle y le gruño, un gruñido que Anabelle correspondió muy bien, con furia e indignación.

-Anabelle, cálmate – dijo Rosalie entrando en la sala.

-Pero, mama….- se quejo.

-Ve a tu cuarto.

-Espero que encuentres el camino, rubia descerebrada – le dijo Keyli.

-Pues espero que tu estancia aquí sea muy buena, Keyli – le respondió Anabelle con furia – debe ser un lugar maravilloso para alguien que no es humano.

-Yo soy humana.

-Tanto como yo.

Y se fue dejando a Keyli resoplando por la furia

Y desde ahí ambas fueron enemigas.

Keyli no estuvo muy cómoda en su estancia en la casa de los vampiros pero no dijo nada, lo que Bella noto cuando no estaba ocupada hablando con Jacob Black, a ella le parecía que el chico era un amor y muy buen amigo, bueno ella noto que las visitas de Paul ( el chico que le salvo la vida a Keyli) aumentaban al igual que el buen humor de su hermana, Jasper aseguraba que ellos estaban enamorados, después de todo el podía sentir las emociones de los demás.

Bella creía que ambos serian una bonita pareja, no obstante conocía demasiado bien a su hermana para saber que ella nunca admitiría que se había enamorado de un vampiro, aun así mantenía esperanzas, Paul se lo merecía.

Los días pasaron volando y pronto el mes de embarazo de Bella se cumplió, Keyli insistió en ir a visitar a Katherine, ninguna de las dos le había visto desde aquel día en el que Keyli fue a vivir con ellos.

-Ella nos extraña – insistió.

- No me quiere ver ni en pintura – dijo Bella.

-Claro que si, eres su hermana.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No

-¿sí?

-No.

-Bella, Katherine es tu hermana.

-Vale, está bien, mañana vamos.

Keyli sonrió e hizo los preparativos para irse al día siguiente

Edward, Alice y Rosalie iban a ir de compras así que ninguno de ellos les iba acompañar. Aquel día la venganza de Katherine comenzó.

Bella y Keyli llegaron en una visita sorpresa, aun así Katherine sonrió como si las esperase.

-Pueden pasar e instalarse en cualquiera de las habitaciones - dijo con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Bella – Tengo una visita, así que estoy ocupada por unos minutos, vendré en cuanto termine con mis asuntos.

-No te preocupes, Kathy – dijo Keyli sonriendo

Bella se acostó a descansar por el viaje, ya que esa había sido una de las condiciones de Edward para dejarle venir, así que Keyli salió a pasear por su antigua casa, aun no podía decidirse si realmente amaba o no a Paul.

Paso por delante del despacho de Katherine y escucho parte de la conversación

-Bella es un peligro para nosotros, una traidora, la repudio por ser mi hermana y ahora está esperando una bastarda, debe morir aquí y ahora –las palabras de Katherine no tenían piedad alguna.

-¿Estás loca? Es tu hermana –replico otra voz vacía de vida –no será que los celos te nublan por completo. Matar a Bella no hará que Edward Cullen te preste atención, el te odiara.

Keyli retrocedió, estaba dispuesta llevarse a Bella de la casa ahora mismo pero tropezó y cayó haciendo que Katherine y la otra persona saliesen para ver qué pasaba, Katherine se quedo de piedra al ver que Keyli sabía todo y después de unos segundos le ofreció unirse a ella. Keyli se levanto y le cruzo la cara de una bofetada.

-Eres un monstruo, maldita y dices que los vampiros no tienen corazón, a tu lado parecen ángeles, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberla convencido paraqué te visitara.

Se volvió hacia lo chica que observaba todo en atónito silencio y al reconoció.

-¡TU¡- chillo con furia- traidora.

-No estás en condiciones de decir quien es una traidora, Keyli Swan.

-Tú eres una de ellos, eres un vampiro

La chica no respondió.

-Jamás me uniré a ti, Katherine, me das asco – dijo con repugnancia.

Las palabra hirieron profundamente a Katherine pero ella no deseaba que nadie se interpusiera en sus planes.

-Lo siento, Keyli – susurro – realmente te quiero.. lo siento.

Se volvió hacia su sirvienta.

-Mátala

Keyli aspiro profundamente sorprendida y salió corriendo a buscar a Bella, peor la chica le alcanzo y le obligo a salir antes de poder poner sobre aviso a Bella, en el camino se cruzo con Martha, una chica de su clan que apenas y hablaba.

-Keyli – dijo sorprendida-¿Qué pasa?

-Martha, prométeme algo – pidió sabiendo que la muerte se le acercaba a cada segundo.

-Claro, pero…

-Protege a Bella y a su hija, protégelas cuando yo no pueda.

-¿Pero qué…

-Solo hazlo.

-Lo prometo

Keyli corrió justo cuando la vampira cazadora le alcanzo, ambas se metieron al bosque y empezaron a pelear, Keyli se hallaba en tal estado de conmoción que la vampira la apuñalo y la dejo tirada en el bosque sangrando y agonizando.

-Lo siento – susurro la cazadora- lo siento.

-Traidora- mascullo Keyli con dolor – lo siento, Bella… lo siento, Paul, te amo… te amo

Cerró los ojos, su corazón dejo de latir.

-Lo siento...

La cazadora trato de contener el llanto y después corrió al sentir la presencia de mas vampiros, ese bosque conectaba la casa de los Swan con la casa de los Cullen y alguien podría reconocerla.

Después de todo la pelea apena y comenzaba…

Alice cayó al suelo al tener una visión de Bella siendo asesinada, las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-NO. - grito.

-¿Alice?-Pregunto Rose.

-Bella – murmuro Edward al ver la visión y no espero a sus hermanas. Salió corriendo dispuesto a salvar a Bella ya matar a Katherine.

Enes mismo instante vio a Keyli ser asesinada aunque no vio quien lo hizo.

Rose cogió su celular y marco los numero s de su esposo y su hermano como una posesa parea pedir refuerzo.

-Solo llama a Jasper, van a matar a Bella ¿Quién? Su maldita hermana, no me importa lo que están haciendo…. Ahora. Llamen a todos los clanes que sea necesario, pero de que hoy desaparecen los Swan es un hecho… Emment, no es una broma, la vida de Bella está en riesgo.

Colgó sin decir nada mas

Ambas se levantaron del suelo e ignoraron todas las miradas que tenían y corrieron a la casa de los Swan.

-Espera- llamo Alice temblorosa- Keyli... Bella nos matara si no la salvamos- ella creía firmemente que Bella se salvaría.

-Tienes razón- apoyo Rosalie evitando llorar

Se desviaron por el bosque, pero no hallaron ningún cuerpo, ni sangre ni nada, todo estaba vacio y de pronto unas palabras resonaron en la mente de Alice

- _LOS DESTRUIRE, POR QUE ASÍ LES PROMETI A MIS PADRES, LOS ACABARE Y SI TENGO QUE PASAR SOBRE TI, LO HARE. SOBRE TI Y SOBRE TODOS- _las palabras que Keyli le dijo a Bella le quedaron claras y supo que todo había sido una trampa.

-Ella ayudo a Katherine en esto- dijo con odio.

-Perra – estallo Rosalie con indignación- y nos decía que éramos monstruos.

-Vamos- dijo Alice- nos necesitan

Ambas corrieron hasta la casa de los Swan donde ya había una batalla

-¿Tía Rosalie?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella

Rosalie volteo Sin creérselo, su única sobrina verdadera desapareció hace dos años y nadie la había encontrado y ahora estaba aquí, y lo entendió, la muy zorra de Katherine Swan la recluto para destruirla.

-Martha.

-¿Dónde está Keyli?

-Eso nos gustaría saber- dijo Alice con odio- la matare.

La chica se puso pálida

-Claro, así solucionan sus problemas los vampiros- dijo con enojo Martha.

Ambas sacudieron la cabeza cuando oyeron un grito desgarrador en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, Bella grito de dolor cuando el parto se le adelanto y la pequeña Reneesme nació.

-Es un monstruo al igual que su padre- afirmo Katherine con asco- te ha roto los huesos y aun así la adoras.

-Es mi hija, dámela, Katherine,¿ qué te he hecho?

-Me estorbas eso es lo que pasa, te odio.

Y tras esa afirmación alzo una daga y apuñalo el corazón de Bella, ella grito de dolor y odio ya antes de morir dijo:

-Edward, te amo…. Mi pequeño milagro, mi pequeña rosita

Katherine se volvió hacia su recién nacida sobrina ya alzo el puñal.

-¡no¡- ese fue el grito de Edward que ya estaba en el cuarto y miraba Katherine con puro odio

Pero el luchaba con su propia sed par no tirarse sobre Bella y hacerle más daño. Katherine alzo el puñal y lo hundió en el cuerpo de Reneesme, Edward grito y se lanzo sobre ella.

Alice y Rosalie entraron en el cuarto al mismo tiempo que otra cazadora que les dejo aturdidos, para cuando volvieron en sí, ni Bella, ni Katherine, ni Reneesme estaban por ningún lado.

Edward empezó a llorar sin niegan consuelo, junto a sus hermanas y salió de la casa dando tumbos y metiéndose en el bosque golpeando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, y maldiciendo a Katherine.

Nadie fue capaz de hablar, todos se sumieron en un silencio de dolor y rabia.

La felicidad de Edward y los Cullen se arruino, y todo por una venganza de una mujer despechada.

Mientras veían a Edward sumido en un estupor único llorando de rabia y odio todos tuvieron una única certeza:

El amor concedía a los demás el poder para destruirte.

Y también todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

¿Acaso los finales felices existían?

**¿Fin…?**

**Hola a todos**

**Sé que tal vez me quieran matar, pero así es mi historia**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Qué creen que paso con Keyli? ¿Realmente es una traidora? ¿Está muerta?**

**¿Y Bella? ¿Y Reneesme? ¿Quien creen que será la vampira cazadora que ataco Keyli y que sirve a Katherine?**

**Todas esas preguntas serán contestadas en mi próximo fic "Del odio al amor"**

**Espero Reviews**

**Gracias a Banana Volturi Black por sus comentarios y tu historia esta chévere**

**Gracias a todos**

**Besos**

**PD: dejen reviews**


End file.
